stranded
by XxAnoniimouSxX
Summary: Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read! IMAGINATIONS ARE NEEDED IN THIS FANFIC :D
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter One**

It was a bright Thursday morning in the Academy and everybody is on a very great mood! Well, except for Hotaru and Natsume who doesn't show any emotions. Our sixteen-year old, cheery brunette entered the classroom with a smile on her face. After heaving a deep breath, she let go and greeted her classmates.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!"

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Yuu, and almost everybody greeted her back.

Luna and Sumire, covering their ears, rolled their eyes and glared at Mikan.

But being oblivious as she is, she did not notice.

Someone caught Mikan's eyes then when she turned to her right, she saw just the person she wanted to greet badly. Her smile turned big as she run towards her best friend, and with her arms wide, she greeted. "Hoooooooootaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHAYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru, who was sitting on her seat, raised her baka gun and pointed it to Mikan and seeing this, Mikan froze at her position. Two arms wide and a leg up.

"Just one more step and I'll shoot."

Everybody, except for Natsume, looked at the two, sweatdropping.

Mikan accidentally put her leg down in front of her, and Hotaru, considering it as a step, shot her on the face. Mikan flew on the other side of the classroom, and with eyes swirling, she said. "You didn't change, Hotaru..."

Yuu and Koko ran towards Mikan and helped her up.

"Mikan-chan, daijobou?" Yuu asked worriedly.

"Hai hai! Daijobou desu." Mikan smiled. "Arigatou!"

Koko and Yuu nodded.

Mikan approached Ruka and Natsume on the corner and greeted. "Ohayou Ruka-pyon! Ohayou Natsume!"

"Ohayou, Sakura." Ruka greeted back but Natsume just said. "Hn."

The bell rang then Narumi danced his way inside the classroom. "Ohayou, my cute little students!" He greeted.

Mochu threw a softdrink can on Narumi and said. "We're not little anymore, Naru!"

Narumi scratched the part of his head where the can hit as he pouted. "Aww, Mochu... That's so mean of you!"

Mochu just crossed his arms.

"Anyway, my students, I have a great news for you!" Narumi clapped his hands.

Mikan sat on her seat and asked. "What is it, Narumi-sensei?"

"Ah, good question, Mikan-chan!" Narumi-sensei smiled. "We... Are going to have... A... Vacation!"

Everybody looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"A vacation?" Mikan asked, then she smiled. "Does that mean I'm gonna see my Jii-chan?!"

"Unfortunately, no. That's not the vacation I meant."

Mikan frowned. "Oh..." then she lowered her head.

Natsume, who was _pretending_ that he was reading his manga, looked at Mikan without turning his head.

"Then what is it, Narumi-sensei?" asked Nonoko and Anna at the same time. Because they asked at the same time, they looked at each other and giggled.

"Ah, nice question, Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan!" Narumi-sensei smiled again. "We are going to go outside the school!"

Everybody was quiet. With eyes wide, they looked at each other again then at Narumi-sensei.

"A-are you serious, Narumi?" asked Ruka.

"Yes. Certainly."

"Then I'm going to see my Jii-chan!" Mikan suddenly stood up.

"Unfortunately no."

"Oi, Naru, just get to the stupid point." Natsume glared at Narumi as he put his manga down.

"Ah, nice idea, Natsume-kun!" Narumi raised a finger. "We _are_ going out the school but that doesn't mean we can go home to our families. We are going out of the school to have a vacation, and that vacation is... We are going to cruise!"

"Narumi-sensei, what's that?" Sumire asked.

"Iinchou-kun, do the honors, please." Narumi-sensei smiled.

"Hai, Narumi-sensei." Yuu nodded. "Cruise... Cruise... Cruise..." He adjusted his eyeglasses as he search the dictionary. "Ah, there it is." He stood in front of the class and read the definition. "Cruise is to travel by sea: To travel by ship over a sea or other large body of water on a pleasure trip, usually calling at several places."

Everybody was quiet, again.

"Oh, so you don't like the idea? The headmaster himself told us we can go."

Everybody looked at each other then with a blink of an eye, they, except for Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, and Mikan, started throwing their things up in the air.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Yahoo!"

Different words of joy was heard inside Narumi's class and it made him smile.

Meanwhile, Mikan can't believe her ears. _We are going out of the school! That's a happy part! But the bad part is... I can't visit my Jii-chan... But we're going to cruise! But not with Jii-chan... Sigh... Well, at least I'm going to ride a ship..._ "Ne, Narumi-sensei!" Mikan raised her hand then everybody looked at her.

"Yes, Mikan-chan?"

"Ano... Are we going to ride a big ship? Just as big as Titanic or something?"

"Yes." Narumi-sensei smiled.

Mikan went back to her thoughts. _This could be fun! _And again, "Narumi-sensei!"

"Yes, Mikan-chan?"

"What are we going to do on the ship?"

"Ride on it, stupid." Natsume mumbled and good thing, Mikan didn't hear him for their classmates are rejoicing.

"We are going around the world."

Then everybody went quiet.

"Around the world?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. All we're gonna do is ride the ship and circumnavigate!"

"What's circumnavigate, sensei?" asked Sumire.

"Iinchou, the honors please."

"Yes, Sensei." Yuu nodded as he scan the pages of the dictionary. "To circumnavigate is to sail or fly around something, for example, sail or fly around the world."

"Whoa! Amazing vacation! We're going vacation on sea!" Koko exclaimed.

"Yes, Koko." Narumi-sensei smiled.

And again, everybody, except Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume, rejoiced.

_Wow! We're going around the world! It _is _a nice vacation!_ Mikan thought.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Hooooooootaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed. "What's the big idea!? I didn't do anything to you now this time, did I!?"

"What's up with you?"

Mikan rubbed her aching head. "What do you mean what's up with me?"

"You weren't being yourself. You're not being loudmouthed. What happened?"

"Ah..."

"Is it because of Jii-chan?"

"Ah.. Iie, Hotaru! I was just thinking how great it will be to _circumblabbergate_ the world!"

"Circumnavigate." Hotaru corrected.

"Whatever! But I was just thinking!" Mikan smiled.

"So you're happy?" asked Hotaru.

"Of course I am!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Good." Hotaru let out a small smile.

"Now, settle down, settle down, youngsters!" Narumi started. "You can go and ready your things!"

"Huh?" Everybody looked at Narumi-sensei.

"When are we leaving?" asked Koko.

"Tomorrow." Narumi smiled but after he blinked, the only students left are Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. "That was fast. Now, my beloved students, _ciao_!" Then he danced his way outside.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

nyah~

so how did you like it neh~?

should i continue?

please review!

arigatou!!

XxAnoniimouSxX


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Two**

Mikan started packing up her things with a smile on her face. _This is so great! We are going to ride a ship as big as Titanic! I can almost picture what it's inside is! A humongous dancehall! Then I'm going to dance in the center.... Sigh.... Who could be the person dancing with me...?_ Then Mikan started dancing, positioning herself as if she's dancing with someone, then she started singing. "Na na na... La la la... Na la la na na..."

"Sakura?"

But it seems like she didn't hear or see that person (her eyes are closed), instead she grabbed that person and danced with him/her.

"La la la... This is so sweet... Who are you?" Mikan whispered.

"Ah... I-it's me, Ruka... A-are you okay?"

Mikan stopped and opened her eyes then she blushed madly to see that Ruka's face was near her. "Ruka-pyon!" she exclaimed as she stepped backward. "I... I didn't see you there! How long have you been here?! How long have I been dancing... You!? Waaaaaaah!"

"Sakura, ano... Calm down!"

"I'm so so sorry, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan bowed repeatedly.

"Sakura..." Ruka sweatdropped. "Ano... Anyway, are you done packing up your things?"

Mikan stopped bowing. "Aaaaaaah! Nooooooo! I'm so dead!!!" then she hurried to her closet and started throwing out her clothes.

"Uh, Sakura, I was just asking... No need to hurry!"

Mikan stopped and looked at Ruka. "Oh... Right..." then she sighed. "I'm so sorry, Ruka-pyon... I didn't realize I was dancing with you..."

"That's okay! What were you thinking anyway?"

Mikan blushed. "W-well..."

"Thinking about dancing with Natsume?"

Mikan froze. "E-eh!? Of course not!? Why would I!? And thinking of him!? Tch. Yeah right!"

Ruka raised any eyebrow.

"Really, Ruka-pyon... Actually, I have no idea who that boy I was dancing with... I was just thinking about dancing in the middle of the dancehall inside that maybe-Titanic-looking ship with someone... But I don't know who..."

Ruka smiled then Mikan smiled back.

***

The next day, the sun was shining brightly as the birds chirp outside Mikan's window and she... Is still sleeping. A smile drew on Mikan's face as she dreamt of dancing with her beloved Jii-chan.

"Ne, Jii-chan, I missed you so much..." She said while sleeping.

"Yeah? Then we'll miss you so much if you're going to miss the ship!" Hotaru pointed her baka gun in front of Mikan and shot it. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Jii-chan, ne, itaiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" Mikan fell from her bed then she sat up. She saw Hotaru patting her baka gun on her other hand. "Jii-chan?"

BAKA! Hotaru shot her again then Mikan hit her back on the wall.

"Hooooooootaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed.

"You're late."

"Late? Where?" Mikan asked as she look at her best friend.

"We're going to cruise right?" asked Hotaru.

Mikan thought about it and widened her eyes. "What?!?! I completely forgot!!!"

"Are your things ready?" asked Hotaru.

"Yea... Can you wait for me Hotaru? I'll just take a quick bath!"

"I will." Hotaru let out a small smile.

"Thanks!" Mikan smiled and hurried her way inside the bathroom.

***

When they are on the ship, the class gathered around Narumi for the room assignments.

"We all know that we do activities with our partners... So... Partners share the same room!"

Mikan froze while everybody groan.

"That is so not fair!" Sumire stomped her foot.

"For those who still don't know who their partners are, I'll tell you. Natsume-Mikan, Ruka-Hotaru, Mochu-Sumire, Koko-Nonoko, Yuu-Anna, Kitsuneme-Luna..."

After Narumi said who his students' partners are, he said. "And... You can pick your own room."

With this, everybody cheered.

"Ciao then!" then Narumi went away.

Mikan looked around to find Natsume. "Where is he?" then she spotted Ruka and Hotaru so she ran towards them. "Ruka-pyon! Hotaru!"

The both of them looked at Mikan.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ruka greeted.

"Ano... Have you guys seen Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru looked at Ruka then Ruka shrugged. "I was with him awhile ago near the swimming pool."

"Oh, okay then!" Mikan smiled and went on her way.

"Wasn't it strange?" Hotaru began.

Ruka looked at Hotaru and asked. "What's strange?"

"Nothing. You weren't there anyway but when Narumi-sensei told us that we're going to share the same room with our partners, Mikan didn't react or something. That's what's strange."

***

"Natsume! Natsume!" Mikan saw Natsume on the ship's rail, looking at the ocean.

Natsume ignored her.

Mikan panted beside him and said. "I've been looking everywhere for you... This ship is so big that I almost got lost! It's like it's bigger than Titanic!"

"What do you want?" Natsume asked.

"Let's go! We might ran out of rooms, you know!" Mikan grabbed his hand. "Narumi-sensei said that partners will share a room..."

"So?"

"And he also said that we can pick our own room so the others might get the coolest and the biggest ones and we might end up being on a small room..." Mikan pouted.

"I didn't know you're into rooms like that." Natsume said.

"I'm not really _into_ rooms cool and big! I just don't like a small room because I don't know where I'll sleep... I know you'll tell me to sleep on the floor if we'll have the small room..."

"Idiot."

Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Let's just go Natsume!" then she started running, pulling Natsume with her.

Natsume asked the Captain where the "coolest" and the "biggest" room is because Mikan forced him to ask and fortunately, they got the biggest and the coolest room.

"Wow! Sugoi!" Mikan dived on the bed and played. "The room is so big!" Mikan went to check the bathroom out. "Whoa! It has bathtub! A _jakinuzi_! Wow!" Mikan opened a sliding door and went out. "We can see the ocean up here! I can't believe our room has balcony! And we were the one who saw this room first! This is so cool!" Mikan went back inside the room. "We have TV! Our own dining room and living room! Even a kitchen! Wow! This is like a house! I can live here forever!" Mikan lied down the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Wow! There are glowing in the dark stickers as well! And look at those _candileries_, so big and wow! So amazing!"

"Oi, polka, shut up!" Natsume shouted then Mikan looked at him as her face drop. "First of all, it's not _jakinuzi_! It's JACUZZI! And second, it is not _candileries_! It's CHANDELIERS! Sheesh, polka! Why can't you just use words you can pronounce!"

Mikan was quiet. She didn't know what to say. She was scared because Natsume is mad.

Natsume looked at Mikan and saw her terrified face.

"I... I..." Tears started to cloud her visions. "I... I'm sorry, Natsume... I... Got excited... And... I..." Mikan lowered her head. "I... Was so happy... I... I'm sorry, Natsume..."

Natsume sighed. "Just shut up, polka." he placed his bag inside the closet. "And wipe those tears. You get ugly when you cry."

Mikan wiped her tears and smiled. "Okay, Natsume!"

Natsume blushed a little and immediately looked away. "Whatever."

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

waaaaaaaahahahah! x3

review review review!

another chapter, coming up!

XxAnoniimouSxX


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Three**

When the third night came, everybody is on the dining hall of the ship, laughing, chit-chatting, taking pictures, eating... The group: Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Ruka, and Natsume was sitting on a long table. Sitting arrangement: Mikan facing Natsume, Hotaru facing Ruka, Anna facing Yuu, and Nonoko facing Koko.

"How do you like it here so far?" Narumi asked everyone.

"It's so cool!" Everybody agreed.

"Very good then! Enjoy!" Then Narumi-sensei went away.

"Heya Guys!" Sumire and Luna, with their partners, approached the group. "Any vacant seat?"

"Oh, there's a vacant seat for me!" Luna giggled as she push Mikan and sat on her chair.

"Mikan-chan!" Koko and Yuu stood up from their seat and helped her up.

"Koko!" Sumire stomped a foot because her childhood friend is going to help the person she's irritated to.

Mikan looked at Luna who was smirking at her.

"Oh, are you here to beg for some money?" Luna mocked as Sumire snickered.

"Uh, no... Y-you are on my seat, Luna-chan..." said Mikan, her voice cracking.

"Oh, do you have your name on this seat, Mikan-_chan_?" Luna crossed her arms as she raise an eyebrow.

Mikan shook her head. "I... I think we're not suppose to place our own names there..."

"Oh yeah?" Luna reached for a pen from her pocket and wrote her name on the back of the chair. "This is my seat now."

"O-okay, Luna-chan... Well, since I'm finished eating, I guess I'm going to leave now." Mikan looked at Koko and Yuu. "Thanks Koko... Yuu." she forced a smiled and walked away.

"So Natsume-kun, has Sakura given you any trouble?" Luna asked, flirtatiously.

Natsume glared at Luna and stood up. "None of your business." then he looked at Ruka. "Let's go to another table."

"Okay, Natsume." Ruka nodded as he stood up. "You guys coming?" he asked Hotaru, Koko, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko.

"Yup!" They stood up and followed.

Mochu, Sumire, and Kitsuneme stared at Luna.

"What?" Luna asked.

_Waaaaaah! I want to be with the group! ­T_T _Kitsuneme thought.

***

Mikan looked at the ocean from the balcony and sighed.

"Wouldn't it be nice to look at the ocean close-up?"

Mikan turned around. "Natsume?"

Natsume shrugged as he give Mikan a plate with food. "Imai told me to give this to you."

"Why?" Mikan asked as she took it.

"Tch. You didn't eat anything, idiot."

Mikan lowered her head. Yes, she didn't eat anything. She just told Luna she's finished eating, and that's it... That's all.

"Eat." said Natsume.

Mikan smiled and said. "Thanks, Natsume!"

"Whatever." Natsume went inside and lied on the bed.

***

After Mikan ate, she washed the plate and took a shower.

_Sigh... I thought Natsume will tell me to sleep on the couch when we reached this room... But I was wrong... He... He's letting me sleep with him._ Mikan blushed in this thought. _What if one night... Something will happen between us!? Wait... No Mikan! That is way too impossible! Natsume liking you? You know him!_ Mikan started slapping her face and burried it between her hands. _Sigh... What am I thinking?_

Mikan, after taking her shower, took her pajamas on and went to the room. "Hi Natsume!" She greeted.

"Could you lower it down, polka?" Natsume protested. "People might hear you and I'm right here!"

"Oh?" Mikan sat beside Natsume. "Okay then. What're you doing?"

"Lying on the bed, obviously." Natsume rolled her eyes.

"Oh? Right. Haha!" Mikan laughed. "Ne Natsume! Let's go outside."

"In this kind of time?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded. "Yup!"

"Why won't you go yourself?"

"Because I'm afraid!" Mikan grinned.

"Hn. I'm going to sleep." Natsume said.

"Aww, Natsume!" Mikan shook him. "Let's go! Let's take a fresh ocean air! It's not like we're not allowed to go outside... Are we?"

"Go ahead."

Mikan pouted. "Never mind... I'll just go to sleep too. Nighty, Natsume!" then she lied down beside Natsume, her back facing Natsume's back.

"Hn."

Suddenly, the ship's alarm rang then it started to quake.

Mikan and Natsume sat up and looked at each other.

"Natsume, what's going on?" Mikan asked.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her with him outside the room. When they went outside, everybody was panicking.

"Oi, Tobita, what's happening?" Natsume asked when he spotted Yuu.

"The ship accidentally hit an ice berg, Natsume!" Yuu exclaimed. "The ship will be sinking soon!"

"What the heck?! It's just a big rock!" Natsume exclaimed.

"It's not just a big rock, Natsume! It's an ice berg!"

"Titanic!" Mikan exclaimed. "It's like what happened in Titanic! We have to go now! People might crowd the boats!"

Natsume tightened his grip on Mikan's hand. "Let's go!"

Everybody went outside of their room and went on deck.

"Are we going to die, Natsume?"

"Polka, you idiot! Don't say that!"

"But... When things like these are happening, somehow, few people survives..."

"And we're going to be one of them so don't say that!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan nodded as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Everybody calm down!" The Captain announced from the speaker. "We will be fine as long as everybody won't panic!"

"Natsume-kun, let's go! We have to board the boats!" Luna and Sumire started pulling Natsume.

"Oi, Koizumi! Permy! Let go of me or else I'll burn you before you drown!"

"Natsume, don't let go! I don't want to be alone!" Mikan cried.

"Natsume-kun, there's no enough time! We have to leave!" Sumire pulled Natsume away from Mikan then she succeeded.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried as she watch the two pulling him towards a boat then they're gone. "Don't leave me..."

Suddenly, from where Mikan was standing, the ship started to split into half.

"No way!" Mikan cried as she started to run towards the very end of the ship. "This is the end of my life!" She grabbed a life-jacket and grabbed on the ship's rail so that she wouldn't fall. She could see people falling from where they are towards the ocean, some even hit debris before they fall on the ocean. "Oh God... What am I suppose to do?! You know I hate being alone... I'm weak... I need You..."She cried.

"Mikan-chan!" Someone called.

She looked around, looked every people, and saw someone hanging on a pole. The half of the ship started sinking. "Koko!" she exclaimed.

"Mikan-chan, I'm glad to see you!" Koko exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see you too, Koko!" Mikan cried. "I thought I'd never see one of my friends!"

Koko stretched a hand and said. "Pull me up, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan grabbed his hand and, with her full force, she pulled him up beside her.

"Get ready to meet the ocean, Mikan-chan!"

"Are we going to die, Koko?" Mikan asked, her voice cracking.

"No, Mikan-chan! We're just sixteen! We can do more things! Please don't think that way, Mikan-chan!"

Then the ship started to sink. Mikan and Koko can see people falling from the other side of the ship. "I-is that Kitsuneme?" Mikan asked when she saw someone floating... In the air.

"Yeah! That's him! He used his Alice!" Koko exclaimed. "Kitsuneme!" he called then Mikan joined him. "Kitsuneme!!! KITSUNEME!!!!!"

Kitsuneme looked at their direction and flew towards them. "Koko! Mikan-chan!"

"We're glad to see you!" Mikan and Koko said.

Kitsuneme frowned as he grabbed Koko and Mikan's hand.

"Is something wrong, Kitsuneme?" Mikan asked as Kitsuneme started to fly, carrying them.

"Can you see these people?" Kitsuneme asked as they look at the sinking ship and the people sliding and falling from it.

Mikan nodded. "Yes... I hope we can help them..."

"But I only have two hands... We can't help them..." Kitsuneme looked at Mikan.

"Kitsuneme, may I borrow your Alice?" asked Mikan.

"Sure, Mikan-chan." Kitsuneme smiled then Mikan used her Alice-stealing Alice and stole some of Kitsuneme's Alice.

Mikan used Kitsuneme's Alice then she started to fly. "I'll go back there and see if we see some of our friends there."

Kitsuneme nodded then Mikan flew towards the sinking ship.

_Anyone? Anna-chan? Nonoko-chan? Ruka-pyon? Ho-Hotaru!?_ Mikan looked around but saw no friends of hers. _Natsume, Permy, and Luna-chan already escaped... Koko, Kitsuneme, and I are still here... Who else? Yuu and Mochu! But Yuu was with us awhile ago... _Suddenly, Mikan spotted someone hanging from a pole, blood all over, then she widened her eyes. "No!" she cried then she returned to the place where Kitsuneme and Koko were.

"Mikan-chan?" Koko asked when he saw Mikan crying so hard.

"M-M...Mochu..." She cried... "He... He's there...."

"Well, get him! Before it's too late, Mikan-chan!"

"It _is_ too late, Koko..." Mikan cried. "He's... He's... He's..."

Koko and Kitsuneme hugged Mikan-chan. "We lost one of our friends..."

"Where is everyone?!" Mikan cried. "I saw Permy and Luna-chan go on a boat with Natsume... They pulled him away from me and Yuu... I don't know where he went... He was with us awhile ago..."

Then they heard a voice calling them. "I'm here! Koko! Kitsuneme! Mikan-chan!"

"Yuu?" The three of them looked at each other and looked at the sinking ship.

"I'm here! Over here!"

Then they saw someone waving at them. "Yuu! Nonoko-chan!" Mikan flew towards them and grabbed their hand. "I'm so happy you guys are safe! Who else are here?"

"I saw Nonoko-chan crying on the corner with Anna-chan... But Anna-chan is..."

Nonoko cried more.

"NO!" Mikan cried.

"Mikan-chan!" Nonoko hugged Mikan. "She's gone! My best friend is gone!"

"Nonoko-chan... We have to go now. Anybody else?"

"Mochu... We saw him..." Yuu nodded.

"He's gone as well..." Nonoko cried.

Mikan tried to fight her tears but it can't just stop. "We have to go now." then Mikan started to fly towards Koko and Kitsuneme, carrying Yuu and Nonoko.

"Nonoko-chan!" Koko exclaimed.

"Koko-kun!" Nonoko cried.

"I'm so glad you're fine!" Koko smiled then Nonoko let out a weak smile.

"Let's go now." Kitsuneme said then Mikan nodded.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

ohohohoh!

i hope you liked this chapter~ x3

forgive the wrong grammars and whatnots, hahah!

the adventure starts here :D

hope you'll still stay tuned~

XxAnoniimouSxX


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Four**

Mikan and Kitsuneme has been flying for hours but they haven't seen any island yet. Mikan's eyes were halfway closed and whenever she closes them, she opens them immediately because she doesn't want to fall. Nonoko was sleeping at the back of Mikan while Yuu is sleeping at the back of Kitsuneme and Koko's hands are clasped with Kitsuneme's hands.

"You okay there, Mikan-chan?" asked Kitsuneme.

"Yeah... I'm just sleepy... And hungry..." Mikan let out a weak smile. "If I'm fed and if I'm not sleepy, we could be moving faster than this."

"That's alright, Mikan-chan..." said Kitsuneme. "If we saw an island, we'll stay there for awhile then let's go back to the ship... We might still see people alive there."

"Okay, Kitsuneme." Mikan nodded.

***

On a boat, Natsume, Sumire, Luna, Ruka, and Hotaru are together. They've been quiet ever since they left the ship and Hotaru was holding back her tears and everytime they fall, she looks away and quickly wipe them.

"Damn it!" Natsume started and it made everyone look at him. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!!" He hit his knees with his fists.

"Natsume..." Ruka looked at him worriedly.

"This is all your fault!" Natsume glared at Luna and Sumire. "Why are you two so selfish!? You wanted to end someone's life by saving another one's life! If you didn't pull me with you, I should be with Polka right now! I shouldn't be here with the both of you! Damn it!"

"Natsume-kun, we just wanted you to live..." Sumire started.

"Yeah right! I'd rather die with Polka than to live with you hags!"

"But... Natsume-kun, we never thought you'll let go of Sakura..." Luna said. "We were pulling you so that you can pull Sakura with you... If you didn't let go of her, she-"

"Shut the hell up, Koizumi! Why don't you just lie to other people!?"

Luna lowered her head.

_I didn't even get to tell Polka how much I love her. _Natsume clenched his fists.

"Why did you let go?" Hotaru started. "Why did you let go of Mikan?"

"I didn't let go of her, Imai!" Natsume shouted. "If those hags didn't pull me that hard, I would have saved Polka!"

"But you still let go of her..." Hotaru looked away.

"Imai..." Ruka looked at Hotaru.

"Do you think she survived?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course not, Imai-san..." Sumire said. "The ship had hit an ice berg, and people who fell on the ocean will freeze..."

"Shut up, Permy!" Natsume shouted.

"No one can shut up, Hyuuga." Hotaru glared at Natsume. "Because I am asking everybody from this boat, that means Shoda can also answer."

"Imai," Ruka placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"What?" Hotaru glared at him.

Ruka neared his lips on her ear and whispered. "You're free to cry, Imai..."

Hotaru lowered her head. "No..." she said. "I won't..."

Ruka frowned.

Hotaru clenched her fists on her skirt. "I won't unless I see Mikan... Unless I see her body... Unless I see her..." A tear fell on Hotaru's backhand. "I know Mikan... She's brave... Even an idiot like her would find a way to survive..."

"Look, everyone..." Luna started. "There's an island."

Everybody looked up and looked at where Luna was pointing. "It _is_ an island..." Sumire whispered.

***

"This is just like Noah's ark... Do we have to send a dove to check if there are lands out there?" Yuu sighed.

It's daylight now but all they can see is still the ocean.

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?" asked Nonoko-chan when she saw Mikan's eyes are halfway closed.

"Uh... Yeah, Nonoko-chan... I'm fine! I'm just sleepy..." Mikan smiled.

"Is that so?" asked Nonoko. "I think I brought an experiment with me. Let me see..." She reached something from her pocket and found a bottle with pills on it. "Here it is! It's one of my invention! Candy flavored pills!"

"What can it do, Nonoko-chan?" asked Kitsuneme.

"Ah! It can give you energy!"

Everybody sweatdropped.

"You should have told us that earlier." Kitsuneme sighed.

"Eh?" Nonoko was puzzled.

"Well, will it help?" asked Mikan.

"Yup! Here! Try some! Strawberry flavor?"

"Yup! My favorite!" Mikan smiled.

Nonoko grabbed a pink pill and gave it to Mikan. "You can chew it, or just swallow it!" She smiled.

"Okay then!" Mikan placed the pill inside her mouth. "Hmm.... Taste good!!"

"Thanks!" said Nonoko. "You guys want?" she offered Koko, Yuu, and Kitsuneme.

"Well, okay..." Then they got a pill.

After awhile, everyone felt as if they're fed up and they slept last night.

"Wow! Effective, Nonoko-chan!" Mikan exclaimed. "It's like I slept peacefully last night! Thanks Nonoko-chan!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Koko, Yuu, and Kitsuneme said as well.

"You're welc-" Nonoko was cut off when she saw something. "Oh my goodness! An island!"

Everybody looked at where Nonoko is pointing then they cheered. "Alright! An island! Let's go!"

When they reached the island, Mikan, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, Koko, and Yuu lied down on the sandy ground.

"Ah! Land!" Mikan exclaimed. "I'm so happy!"

"Yeah... Ne, Mikan-chan?" said Kitsuneme.

"Yes?" asked Mikan.

"Are we still going to return to the ship?"

Mikan sat up and looked at the ocean. "I don't want to leave Nonoko-chan, Koko, and Yuu here, Kitsuneme..."

"And probably, the ship has sunken, Kitsuneme... And it was a cold night... I don't think we can still see living people there..."

"Yeah... Maybe you're right..." Kitsuneme nodded. "Well, let's go... Let's find a place where we can stay..."

"I saw a house awhile ago..." Nonoko said. "It has a red roof..."

"Yeah? Alright then! Let's go!" Everyone nodded and stood up.

As they walk, they saw a boat approaching them. "Look! It's a boat!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah! Maybe they have food! Let's ask for help! Maybe they can lead us to the Academy!" Nonoko suggested.

"Hello?!" They waved their hands. "Anybody there?! We need help!" But when the boat reached the shore, Nonoko screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried and hugged Koko.

"They're dead..." Yuu examined.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

boat? what boat? which BOAT?!?!

whoooooooa~! x3

curious?

stay tuned!

XxAnoniimouSxX


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Five**

_~Flashback~_

_As they walk, they saw a boat approaching them. "Look! It's a boat!" Mikan exclaimed._

"_Yeah! Maybe they have food! Let's ask for help! Maybe they can lead us to the Academy!" Nonoko suggested._

"_Hello?!" They waved their hands. "Anybody there?! We need help!" But when the boat reached the shore, Nonoko screamed. _

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried and hugged Koko._

"_They're dead..." Yuu examined. _

_~End of Flashback~_

It was a family. A dad, a mom, a brother, a sister, and a baby, but fortunately, the baby is alive.

Mikan started to cry. "Look... It's a baby..." She stared at the baby who was carried by her mother and the mother was frozen. "H-how come they froze? Shouldn't they be safe with boats?" She grabbed the crying baby.

"Yes, Mikan-chan... They should... But... Their boat has a hole... It probably must have gotten flooded... And they're body got to cover the hole but lots of water got inside... And because the water was so cold... Well... They froze..." said Yuu.

"Poor baby..." Mikan cried as she cradle the baby.

"Mama..."

Mikan looked at the baby. "I'm sorry... But I'm not your mother..."

The baby started to cry louder. "Mama!"

"Oh.. shh! Shh... I-if you want me to be your mother, that would be fine..."

The baby stopped crying and was falling asleep.

"Aww, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko smiled.

"What a poor baby..." Koko shook his head.

"Ano, Koko... Gomen about your shirt..." Nonoko looked at him.

"No problem, Nonoko-chan!" Koko scratched his head.

Suddenly, they heard a movement. They looked at their surroundings and saw a bush moving. Everybody froze.

"G-guys..." Yuu started. "Kitsuneme..."

"Huh?" Kitsuneme whispered.

"Take a look at the boat..." Yuu ordered. "Find something that we can use... Anything... But move slowly..."

"O-okay..." Kitsuneme turned around and looked at the things in the boat then he saw a box near him and opened it. "Guns..."

"What?" Koko whispered.

"Guns... There are guns here..."

"Get it..." said Yuu.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kitsuneme grabbed the box and slowly stood straight.

"Everybody..." said Yuu.

Nonoko gulped.

"Gather 'round... Slowly..."

The bush moved again.

Everybody moved closer to each other.

"Now get low..."

Everybody bent their knees.

"Lower... Lower..."

Everybody sat on their heels.

"Kitsuneme... Open the box."

Kitsuneme nodded and opened it.

"Two... Four... Six... Six pistols!?" Koko exclaimed.

The bush shook faster and faster!

"Koko!" Everybody hissed.

"Grab one!" Yuu ordered.

Everybody did but as Nonoko grab a gun, her hand was shaking.

"Nonoko-chan, are you okay?" asked Koko when he noticed it.

"A-are we... Are we going to die here?" asked Nonoko, her voice cracking.

"Everybody duck!" Yuu shouted and after everybody did, he shot the gun.

"What was that?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"It came from the bush!" Yuu gasped for air.

Everybody stood up and looked at the thing whom Yuu shot.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Nonoko covered her mouth.

"It's still moving..." Kitsuneme whispered.

"No way!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Where did you shoot it, Yuu?" asked Koko.

"In the chest..."

"Darnit! Shot it in the head! Faster!" Kitsuneme shouted.

Yuu did then it stopped moving.

"As long as we stay close together, no one will die." said Koko.

"This island..." Mikan whispered. "I've watched a movie like this with Natsume... We should run for our lives..."

"You got that right, Mikan-chan..." Kitsuneme nodded. "This island... Is where zombies exist..."

"Zombies?" asked Nonoko.

"We should avoid being bitten by them... Or else we'll be one of them..." said Koko.

Everyone stood up and looked at their surroundings.

"Hmm... Let's just think of it as a game!" Koko smiled. "Like resident evil!"

"But this isn't a game, Koko!" Nonoko cried.

"Why do you think I said 'just think of it as a game'?!" Koko exclaimed.

"Enough, everyone." said Yuu. "Kitsuneme, Koko, and I are going to guard as you and Nonoko find something else we can use from this family's boat." he told Mikan.

"But that would be stealing, Yuu!" Mikan exclaimed.

"It's better than not to find anything, Mikan-chan... See if they have their clothes... Or anything for the baby..."

"Kitsuneme, could you hold the baby for awhile?"

Kitsuneme nodded then Mikan gave the baby to him.

"Thanks." Mikan smiled then she and Nonoko started searching.

After awhile, they gathered all they can find useful. A rucksack with clothes and with a bottle and milk for the baby.

"That's all." Mikan wiped the sweat forming from her forehead.

"Well, let's go then." Yuu commanded.

"Wait, Yuu!" Mikan stopped him. "Let's pray for this family..."

Yuu nodded then they faced the boat. "Dear God... Please take care of this family... I know we don't know what's going to happen to their body... But please be with them... Amen. Koko... Kitsuneme... Push the boat."

Koko and Kitsuneme nodded and pushed the boat then it started floating away.

"I hope you're awake so that you can say 'bye-bye' to your family..." Mikan looked at the sleeping baby.

"No one will go separate ways, okay? Let's go." said Yuu.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

uh... i don't know what to say..

i don't even know if you like this fanfic~

i don't even know if i should continue or not...

reviews please! T_T

XxAnoniimouSxX


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Six**

Natsume and the others had reached the island and they continued walking, unaware of what they can find.

"Natsume-kun, I'm so scared..." Sumire clung on Natsume's arm.

"Stay away from me, you hag." Natsume said coldly.

Sumire frowned as she did what Natsume wanted.

Ruka now had a chance to ask Hotaru a question he's been dying to ask. "Ano... Imai."

"What?" Hotaru glared at him.

"Uhm... May I ask you a question?"

"You're already asking."

"Right... Uh... What's that big backpack for?"

"My inventions are here." Hotaru said monotonously.

"Which are?"

"Which are none of your business." Hotaru said coldly.

Ruka stopped. "Okay then."

***

"Run for your lives!!!" Mikan screamed as she run fast.

"Shoot them! Shoot them!" Nonoko screamed.

"They're too many!!!" Mikan cried. "All we can do is just to run for our lives!"

Mikan and the others found a house but when they opened it, roaming zombies are around. Zombies can't really see but once they sense vibration or hear a noise, that's what gets their attention. And since Nonoko was a nervous kind of girl, she suddenly screamed to see a sight of the undead then the undead stopped roaming around and looked (even though they can't see) at the direction of the noise. And with Nonoko's whining, the zombies started to move towards them and so they started running away from their lives.

"This is all your fault, Nonoko-chan!" Koko shouted.

"My fault?! Who knows who lives in that house?!" Nonoko cried.

"Guys! If you continue shouting and screaming, those zombies can track us down easily!" Yuu shouted.

Everybody looked back to see if they're still following them and sure they're still following them. Also in their sides, there are also zombies walking slowly towards them.

"I don't like this anymore!" Nonoko cried.

"Nonoko-chan, shut up for once! You can cry all day when the coast is clear!" Koko is starting to get angry. "I don't want to die and I don't want to be one of them!"

Nonoko tried not to be noisy anymore.

"Just shoot as many as you can! Make sure you're aiming on the head." Yuu loaded his gun and so did Koko and Kitsuneme.

"I... I can't aim... I don't know how..." Mikan shook her head.

Nonoko loaded her gun with shaking hands.

"You might score, Mikan-chan!" Koko tried to smile.

"O-okay..." Mikan loaded her gun.

Then they started shooting.

Nonoko keeps on shooting the zombies but it's always miss.

"Nonoko-chan, aim!" Koko ordered.

"I can't shoot... I can't shoot... I can't shoot!" Nonoko cried.

"You have to shoot if you still want to live!" Koko shouted.

"I can't!" Nonoko cried.

"Just aim! This is just a game... Think that this is just a game!"

"If you don't want to shoot, just run for your life!" Kitsuneme added.

"But running won't do any good..." Koko shrugged. "You have a weapon that can protect you... Why not use it?"

"Haha! This is a nice game!" Yuu grinned. "I just shot twelve zombies!"

"Way to go, Yuu!" Mikan cheered.

"But we can't be rejoicing yet." Yuu turned serious. "This... Is a serious game."

***

Natsume and the others had heard so many shots of a gun then that made them look around.

"So someone's here." Natsume whispered.

"They must be hunters!" said Ruka. "Maybe they can help us."

"Hunters can be dangerous." Hotaru said coldly while eating a strawberry jam.

"Why are you eating in this kind of time!?" Ruka exclaimed.

"Because I'm hungry in this kind of time. Got any problem with that, Nogi?"

"N-no..." Ruka sweatdrop.

"Run for your lives if you can't shoot!"

They heard a voice.

"That voice sounds familiar." Natsume and Hotaru said at the same time.

***

Mikan and her friends kept on running because they are so tired of shooting.

"Nonoko-chan... Do you... Still have... That energy... Pill of yours?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah... Wh-why?" askd Nonoko.

"Let us have one!" Kitsuneme, Koko, Yuu, and Mikan said at the same time.

While they run, Nonoko grab the bottle from her pocket and gave them one each.

"Thanks!" They said.

Suddenly, they saw five shadows ahead of them.

"They're five... We're five!" Yuu said. "Each of you take one. This will be easy."

Everybody loaded their gun and as the images started to clear, they pointed their guns right on the other five's forehead.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

reviews! :]

i'll update sooner as i can~ :]

XxAnoniimouSxX


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Seven**

Natsume and the others widened their eyes to see who was infront of them. It was Mikan, Kitsuneme, Koko, Nonoko, and Yuu!

Mikan's gun was pointed at Natsume, Kitsuneme's gun was pointed at Luna, Koko's gun was pointed at Sumire, Nonoko's gun that was shaking was pointed at Hotaru and Yuu's gun was pointed at Ruka.

Tears started to stream down Mikan's cheek as she stared at Natsume's eyes. "Yuu?"

"Wh-what is it?" asked Yuu as he stared at Ruka.

"A-are you sure... They're... They're..." Mikan was cut off when Natsume suddenly hugged her. "Zombies?"

"No..." Yuu shook his head then he exclaimed. "No! I'm so glad you guys are alright!"

"Nonoko-chan," Hotaru looked at Nonoko whose gun is still pointed at her. "If you shot me with that real gun, let me shoot you with the baka gun first." she said coldly.

Nonoko dropped the gun and sat on the ground. "They're alive... They're alive... They're alive..."

"Mikan... Mikan... Mikan..." Natsume hugged Mikan tightly.

"Na-Natsume...?" Mikan's eyes were wide. "Oh my God, it's you... Natsume!" she started crying. "Natsume!"

"I'm here... I'm here, shh." Natsume said.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Mikan cried.

"I thought so too, idiot."

"I was so scared!"

Natsume faced Mikan and asked. "Are you okay?"

"Guys! Guys! Help me!"

Everybody turned around and saw Kitsuneme being grabbed by a zombie.

Nonoko started to scream as Yuu pointed his gun to the zombie.

"Shoot it, Yuu! Shoot it!" Mikan cried. "Don't let it get Kitsuneme!"

"Guys..." Kitsuneme whispered as he fell on the ground. Yuu has shot the zombie on the head.

"Oh my God, what was that?!" Luna and Sumire exclaimed.

"Kitsuneme... Kitsuneme...!" Mikan, Koko, Yuu, and Nonoko ran towards him.

"It... It... Bit me..."

"No!" Mikan cried. "No way! Where!?"

Kitsuneme smiled as he slowly place his hand on his neck. "Here..."

"No... No... No..." Mikan shook her head. "Nonoko-chan, do you have any experiments for this?! You've got to help Kitsuneme!"

"N-no... No... I don't have any..." Nonoko cried.

"What's going on?" asked Ruka. "And what is this?" He looked at the lying zombie on the ground. "It's... Disgusting..."

"Shoot me..." Kitsuneme suggested.

"No..." Yuu shook his head.

"Please... Anyone... Shoot me..."

"No! Kitsuneme, you can't do this! You must fight!"

"We can't fight zombies' bites, Koko..." Kitsuneme let out a small smile. "Shoot me..."

"I won't do it..." Yuu shook his head.

"Shoot me now!" Kitsuneme shouted then he stopped moving.

"Ki-Kitsuneme?" asked Nonoko.

"Kitsuneme, open your eyes!" Mikan shook him.

Kitsuneme did open his eyes but it changed into a gray color.

"Everybody move back!" Yuu commanded and everybody did.

Koko and Yuu pointed the gun at Kitsuneme.

Nonoko covered her face.

Mikan looked down and shut her eyes... While the other five (Ruka, Natsume, Sumire, Luna, and Hotaru) doesn't know what's going on.

"I... I'm sorry, Kitsuneme... We're sorry..." said Yuu and Koko then they shot him on the head and lowered their head.

Sumire widened her eyes and looked at Koko and Yuu. "Why did you shoot Kitsuneme!?" she cried. "You guys killed him!!!" she started punching Koko. "Why!?! And where did you get the guns?! Are you guys murderers?!!?"

Koko and Yuu looked at Kitsuneme then they said. "Yes," together with Mikan and Nonoko.

"What?!" Everybody exclaimed.

"You're going to kill us?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yuu... Do the honors..." Koko said, trying to copy Narumi.

"Okay then." Yuu nodded.

The baby, who was at the back of Mikan (I forgot to tell you that she was riding at the back of Mikan with that... Thingy for babies... I forgot what's that called... Gomen ne...), started to wake up. Mikan removed the bag it's riding, or whatever you call it, from her back and carried the baby. "You're awake."

"Would you explain that baby to me?" Natsume asked.

"We've got a lot to explain..." Mikan pouted. "Listen to Yuu first... Or maybe me..."

"I'll be the one to tell everything to everyone." said Yuu. "How we got here and all that. Just listen."

Everybody sat on the ground and listen to Yuu.

He told everyone how he saw Nonoko and how Mikan saw them and all that. How they flew and found the island. How they got the energy from Nonoko's energy pills. How they saw the baby. How they found out that this island are zombies' place. How they got the guns. How they found out that in order to kill the zombies they must shoot their head.. How they became murderers... Everything.

"We became murderers because we kill the undead." said Yuu in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Sumire and Nonoko ended up crying because first of all, Nonoko remembered her best friend in the world, and second... Sumire is crying because... Well, Mochu died. (She kinda developed a feeling for Mochu. ;] )

"Do you understand now?" asked Yuu.

Everybody nodded.

"So this island is full of damn zombies, huh?" Natsume looked around. "Oi, Polka, give me that gun."

"Eh?"

"Yeah. Ogasawara, give me that gun as well." said Ruka.

"I'll be happy to!" Nonoko handed the gun to Ruka with, still, shaking hands.

"We have to get the gun from Kitsuneme..." said Yuu.

"I'll get it." Natsume stood up and looked at the body of Kitsuneme. He sighed as he grab the gun from his hand then he returned to the group.

Mikan was enjoying the time with the baby that she didn't got to hear Ruka's question.

"Sakura!" Ruka called for the third time.

"Eh?" Mikan looked at Ruka. "Do you need something, Ruka-pyon?"

"I was asking what the name of the baby is."

"Oh... Oh!" Mikan looked at the baby. "Uhm... I don't know... Ah... Any suggestions?"

"Mikan!" Koko suggested.

"What about Anna?" Nonoko asked shyly.

"Natsuka." Hotaru said coldly. "Or you want Misune."

Natsume rolled his eyes because he knew that Hotaru mixed his name with Mikan.

"Misune's nice!" Mikan smiled then she looked at the baby again. "From now on, we'll call you Misune!"

"Tch."

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Eight**

Everybody was walking then Yuu looked at Mikan.

"Would you mind if you fly and find the house with the red roof, Mikan-chan?" he asked.

Mikan looked at Yuu and smiled. "Okay then!" then she started using the Flying alice she had borrowed, or stole, to Kitsuneme. "Hmm... Red roof..." She flew further and looked around. "Hmm..." She looked down and saw a sight of a red roof but...!

She returned to her friends with her eyes wide.

"So Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked.

"I saw it..." Mikan panted.

"Oi, are you having a hard time to breathe?" Natsume asked.

"I... I guess so... I...It's impossible to go there..." Mikan looked at Yuu.

"Why?" Yuu asked.

"It's surrounded..."

"Surrounded?"

"By zombies..."

"Ugh!" Koko and Yuu groaned. "No way!"

"It's true..." Mikan started to cry. "We're going to die here..."

"Oi, polka, don't you say that." Natsume glared at her.

"But what if it's real?!" Mikan cried.

Everybody was quiet.

"Kitsuneme lost his life already!" Mikan cried. "Doesn't it mean something?! Can't we get out of this place now?!"

"Yuu." Hotaru started.

"Y-yes?" Yuu looked at Hotaru.

"Koko."

"What is it?" Koko looked at Hotaru as well.

"And Hyuuga." Hotaru glared at him.

"Hn."

"We will go on that red-roofed house no matter what." Hotaru looked at everyone. "We're Alices. We have weapons. We can do something."

"Hotaru..." Mikan looked at her best friend.

"Now, I have a plan. Who's with me?" Hotaru started glaring at everybody.

Everybody raised a hand except for Natsume and so Ruka placed his hand down.

"I won't take any orders from you, Imai." Natsume glared at him.

"Then die outside." Hotaru glared back. "But I'll tell you my plan anyway."

"Tch."

"We are going on that house but we should be careful not to be _heard_. We all know zombies can't see right? Well, some does but mostly they can't. We should be quiet." said Hotaru. "Koko, if a zombie will attack you, use your Alice and read it's mind, can you do that?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Yuu, just in case the zombies sensed us, you could use your Alice to illusionate them, can you?"

"You can count on me."

"And once, we got off guard..." Hotaru glared at Natsume.

"Tch. Burn them into ashes, that's what you want me to do, right?" Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Hotaru nodded.

"But what are we going to do?" asked Mikan.

"Stay behind me. And Koizumi?"

"What?" Luna hissed.

Hotaru glared at Luna. "Use your stupid Alice to those zombies to make sure they die, do you understand me?"

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Nonoko-chan?" Hotaru looked at her.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you think you can make a cure for undead's bites?"

"Uhm... I guess so..." Nonoko tried to nod.

"What do you think you need?"

"Hmm..." Nonoko thought for a moment. "A... A..." she gulped. "A zombie's bl-blood..." she shut her eyes. _This is so gross.... T_T _she thought. "A hot, possibly boiling, water... a CH3C6H9(C3H7)OH..."

"In English please." said Luna.

"Menthol... Mint..." Nonoko rolled her eyes. "Hmm... And salt! I think that's about it."

"I see then." Hotaru said coldly. "Shouda..."

"E-eh?" Sumire froze.

"Use your Alice... To get... The blood... Of the undead."

"What?!" Sumire screamed. (Background: dark clouds with thunder, five black strokes on her forehead, shrunken eyes, and a zombie laughing evilly. _nyahaha! _:D) "No no no no no no waaaaaaaaaaay!!! No way. No way. No way! I don't want to do that! I can't do that!!!"

"You just _won't_ want to do it."

"Hotaru-chan!" Koko exclaimed.

"We need someone who can get it. Everybody has to be useful in this kind of situation."

"Why can't you ask Sakura instead?!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Enough questions. It's either you do it," Hotaru glared at Sumire. "Or you die."

"You know, you can get it on a dead zombie..." said Nonoko.

"Well, that's easier." said Hotaru.

"But didn't you see it?!" Sumire exclaimed. "Some of the zombies have green blood! Ugh!" She wanted to throw up.

"Red, pink, blue, green... Whatever color the blood can be, _you_ will be the one to get it." Hotaru said coldly.

"Dead..." Sumire muttered.

***

Meanwhile, Mikan is in a different world. She kept on caressing the baby who was in her arms. It was like she haven't carried a baby at her arms in her whole life.

"Misune..." She whispered the baby's name. "You're too young to lose your parents..." A tear suddenly escaped from her eye then it landed on the baby's cheek.

The baby opened her brown eyes and looked at Mikan. "Mama..."

Mikan smiled. "Did I wake you up?"

"Mama..."

"Go ahead and sleep again, Misune-chan! I won't want you to... See the world you're living in... For now..."

"Mama..."

"Polkadots."

Mikan looked up and saw Natsume looking at her. "Huh?"

"You've been enjoying yourself even though you know what place we're in."

Mikan frowned as she nodded. "I won't live if I can't enjoy... After all... This is just a game." she smiled. "We should enjoy it!"

"A game? What are you talking about?" asked Natsume.

"Huh? Koko or Yuu didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Ko-?" Mikan called Koko but Natsume stopped her.

"You explain."

Mikan pouted. "Well... When we got the guns, Koko said that we'll just think of it as a game... Like resident evil... But Yuu said that this is a serious game so we should take it seriously..."

"Childish actions."

"Hey, it's better to think that it's just a game than to think it really _is _real!" Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Plus... I can't afford to think that we're going to die here anymore..."

"Why is that?"

"Misune needs me..." Mikan looked at the baby. "A lot..."

"Tch."

"Ne, Natsume!" Mikan looked at him with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Would you care to be Misune's Daddy!?" Mikan grinned.

"What the heck, polka?" Natsume glared at her. "Of course not."

Mikan frowned. "Oh...? Okay... I'll just ask Ruka-pyon then..." When she was about to go, Natsume stopped her by saying.

"Oi, polka. Fine."

Mikan smiled at him. "Alright! Arigatou Natsume!" then she bent down and kissed his cheek.

Natsume widened his eyes then he looked away to hide his blush. "Whatever, Polka."

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Nine**

Now it's time for them to take action. They walked slowly towards the place then they started to see zombies roaming around... Peacefully and quietly.

Nonoko tried to not to cry as she hide behind Koko but her tears started to stream down her cheeks. She squeezed Koko's shoulders as she rest her forehead on his back.

"Nonoko-chan?"

"I-it's better to know that Anna-chan died on the ship than to see her get bitten by these monsters..." Nonoko cried.

Koko smiled. "Don't worry, Nonoko-chan."

Luna suddenly stepped on a twig and it made a "crack sound"... Loud enough to be heard by zombies.

"Oh no." Luna whispered.

"Nobody moves." Hotaru warned.

Everybody stopped walking and held their breath.

Some of the zombies started to walk towards them.

Nonoko squeezed Koko's shoulders again. "They're coming here...!" she tried to whisper.

"Shh. Nobody talks... Nobody moves." Hotaru warned again.

The zombies were now close to the group. They walked around them and sniffed them and tried to feel them but they failed and walked away.

When they started roaming around, the group heaved their sigh, except Hotaru and Natsume, silently.

Koko turned around and hugged Nonoko. "Don't cry, Nonoko-chan..."

"We shouldn't have went on a vacation... What kind of a vacation is this anyway?!" Nonoko cried silently.

Koko looked at everybody.

"Yeah..." Mikan lowered her head. "What kind of a vacation is this?"

"Mikan..." Hotaru looked at her best friend.

"Do we... Deserve this?" Mikan looked at everybody with teary eyes.

Everybody looked down, including Natsume and Hotaru.

"We don't..." Yuu answered. "But remember..."

Koko smiled after he read Yuu's mind. "This is just a game..."

Yuu looked at Koko and smiled. "You read my mind..."

"Very well then. Let's continue this so-called game of yours." Hotaru let out a small smile.

And so everybody continued to walk. When they saw the house, there are so many undead roaming around in front of it.

"What do we do?" asked Koko.

"Walk towards the door silently and slowly." Hotaru answered. "And keep out of these monsters' way. We will split up if it needs be. We'll see everybody infront of the door."

"Why not split up now?" Natsume shrugged.

"Okay then. If that's what you wish it will be." Hotaru looked at everybody. "Since Nonoko-chan can't seem to let go of Koko, you two will stay together. Mikan with Hyuuga. Nogi and Yuu with me and Koizumi with Shoda."

"But Imai-san...!"

"Any protests?" Hotaru glared at Luna and Sumire.

"N-no..." Luna and Sumire lowered their head.

"Let's get moving." Hotaru said.

Then they went their own ways going to the house.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand as they walk.

"Natsume?" Mikan looked at him with a confused look.

"Don't let go." Natsume said without looking at Mikan.

His words echoed on Mikan's mind. _Don't let go... Those words... _Mikan shook her hand away from Natsume and instead, she wrapped her arms around his. "I won't, Natsume..."

"Hn."

***

The group successfully made it and they're now infront of the house. When Natsume held the knob, he turned it but it's....

"Locked." Natsume whispered.

"How are we going to go inside?" asked Luna.

"Hotaru?" Mikan looked at her best friend.

"I can pick locks." Koko grinned.

"Do it." Hotaru said coldly.

"Sumire-chan, could you lend me your hairpin for awhile?"

"Uhm... Sure..." Sumire shrugged and gave him a hairpin after she removed it from her hair.

Koko started picking the lock then it opened. Suddenly, a phone rang.

Everybody froze while Luna flipped open her cellphone and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi! Well, we're actually here stranded...."

They looked at their surroundings and the zombies had stopped walking and their heads was tilted on their directions.

"Everybody..." Hotaru whispered under her breath. "Go inside slowly and quietly."

Everybody nodded, except for Luna who was busy chit-chatting with whoever the person is on the other line, and went inside slowly.

The door closed and Hotaru locked it. When Luna was out of the phone, she closed it and looked around. "Guys?" But then she noticed that the zombies started to walk towards her. "Oh my God! Guys, where are you?!" She tried turning the knob but it was locked. "Guys! Guys! Open up!" She cried then she remembered what Hotaru told her. "_Use your stupid Alice to those zombies to make sure they die, do you understand me?"_

"Soul-sucking Alice!" She cried then she started glowing (but this doesn't mean that she glows when she uses her Alice, okay? _Imagination much._).

The zombies stopped walking as their "souls" started to get absorbed by Luna. Not all of the zombies' souls got sucked but Luna started to not feel well.

Mikan and the others looked at her from the window then to see Luna rot like the other zombies, Mikan and Nonoko didn't get to bear what their seeing.

"Oh my God!" Nonoko covered her eyes.

Luna fell on the ground.

"You knew this will happen, didn't you, Imai?" said Natsume.

"Yes." Hotaru nodded.

Sumire faced Hotaru and actually slapped her on the face but Hotaru remained her face emotionless.

"You! You're the one who deserved to be out there!" Sumire cried.

Hotaru looked at Sumire. "Koizumi does deserve this, Shoda."

"Why do you say that!?" Sumire cried.

"If she didn't answer her cellphone, or perhaps did turn her phone off, this wouldn't have happened." Hotaru answered coldly. "And she had a cellphone all the way but she didn't tell us. We could have phoned for help."

Sumire cried.

"If you want to be with her, you're mostly free to go outside." Hotaru looked outside the window and said. "She's gone."

"Of course she's gone!" Sumire cried.

"I meant she's gone infront of the door."

"She probably turned into a zombie." said Natsume.

"Nonoko-chan... Nonoko-chan!" Mikan exclaimed.

Everybody turned to her and saw she's fainted.

"Let's put her on the couch!" Ruka exclaimed. He carried Nonoko and laid her on the couch.

"Nonoko-chan, are you alright?!" Koko said worriedly.

"I-I'm fine..." Nonoko smiled weakly.

"Did you get bitten?!"

"No... I probably... Am just sick."

"Check for inspection." said Hotaru.

Mikan looked at her ankles and legs and her arms, hands, neck and everywhere else visible. "None..."

Yuu placed his hand above Nonoko's forehead and said. "She's burning hot."

"I'm fine."

"Can those energy pills help you?" asked Yuu.

"Unfortunately no... It's for people who are tired only... Not for those who are sick..."

"You must have gotten it because you kept on crying." Koko shrugged.

"I'll be with Nonoko-chan." said Hotaru. "Everybody else explore the house."

Everybody, except for Natsume, nodded.

***

Mikan and Natsume was the one who explored the second floor. They found four bedrooms, fixed and it's seems like no body has used it. Not unless the visitors fixed the bed, that is. The floor was dirty and whenever they step on the wooden floor, they can hear it creak.

"This place is old." said Natsume.

They went inside a room and checked out the things that are inside. Mikan ran a finger down a furniture table and looked at it.

"This house needs cleaning."

"Since when did you care about cleaning?" Natsume asked sarcastically.

Mikan just puffed her cheeks.

"Polka, check the bathroom." Natsume ordered but Mikan shook her head.

"I don't want to go anywhere without you." She pouted.

"It's just the bathroom, polka. It's over there." Natsume pointed.

Mikan frowned as she open the bathroom. "Phew! This place stinks!" She poked her head in and took a look and then she suddenly screamed as she closed the door again.

"What was it?!" Everybody, except for Nonoko and Hotaru, went upstairs and went inside the bedroom where Natsume and Mikan were in.

Mikan started crying as the door started to move as if someone was pushing it. "We're gonna die!" she cried as she push the door back with her hands.

Koko covered Mikan's mouth. "Shh!"

"A zombie?" Yuu whispered.

Mikan nodded quietly.

After awhile the pushing stopped.

"We're not safe, we're not safe, we're not safe!" Mikan whimpered quietly.

"Everybody, check everywhere." Natsume ordered. "Ruka,"

"Yes, Natsume?"

"Be with Imai and Ogasawara." said Natsume.

Ruka nodded and went downstairs.

"We have to get out of this hell." Natsume murmured.

"Hey guys!" Koko called.

Everybody went out and saw Koko in the hallway. "What is it?" Yuu asked.

Koko pointed up. "The ceiling has an opening."

Mikan flew up and pulled a string down then a hole openened, sending a slidable ladder down.

Yuu used his Alice to make an illusion of an eye then it floated up the hole.

"What do you see?" asked Koko.

"Weapons. So many weapons. We're gonna be safe from the zombies here." said Yuu.

"Natsume!" Ruka called.

Everybody went down and saw three zombies surrounding Ruka, Hotaru, and Nonoko.

Natsume made a ball of fire and cast it on each of the zombies' head.

"Ruka, carry Ogasawara! Faster!"

Ruka carried Nonoko in his back then, followed by Hotaru, went upstairs.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Ten**

Everybody made it through the ceiling then Yuu closed it. Koko pulled a string then it opened the light.

"Place Nonoko-chan on the matress." Yuu pointed on the matress lying down the floor.

Hotaru placed her hand above Nonoko's forehead and said. "She's getting worse."

Her chest were rising and falling heavily and Nonoko was sweating badly. "Ma-maybe," she started. "It's better if... You guys... Leave me here."

"What do you mean, Nonoko-chan?" Mikan asked.

"I... I don't think I'll recover."

"You'll be fine!" Tears started streaming down Mikan's cheeks.

"I'll go down and check if there are any medicines." said Koko.

Everybody looked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about, Koko!?" Yuu blurted.

Everybody, except Natsume and Hotaru, was shocked to hear Yuu say that. The Class representative... Saying "what the hell"?

"Oops." Yuu covered his mouth and sweatdrop. "Gomen ne, Minna... Hehe..."

"I'm going to see if I could get medicines for Nonoko-chan." said Koko.

"Koko! This house also has zombies inside! You might..."

Koko winked at Yuu as he raise his gun. "This is just a game!"

Yuu calmed down. "Yeah... But a serious one."

"Don't worry, Yuu. I'll be fine. Like Hotaru-chan said, slowly and quietly." Koko smiled.

"O-okay..." Yuu frowned.

Koko opened the hole, went down, and closed it.

***

And yes, Mikan was on the other world with her baby. She doesn't know why but she feels like she's greatly in love with this baby.

"All you do is sleep, ne, Misune-chan." Mikan tried to smile.

"You can sleep too, polkadots."

Mikan looked up and saw Natsume looking at her. "I'll be fine. Plus... I might not know... If I wake up... All of you are... Gone." Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Mikan leaned her back on the wall. "I don't want to wake up if you're not with me, Natsume..." she whispered but Natsume heard her and that made him blush so he looked away.

They heard the hole started to open then Koko went in and closed the hole.

***

"Are you okay, Koko?" Yuu asked when he noticed Koko was sweating.

"I got a medicine... From the... Refrigerator... Downstairs." He said, catching his breath. He gave the medicine to Hotaru and opened the hole again.

"Where are you going?" Yuu asked worriedly.

"To where I belong." Koko smiled weakly as he gave his gun to Yuu.

"What do you mean?!" Mikan, Yuu, and Sumire exclaimed.

Koko shrugged. "Bye bye..." then he went down.

"Koko!" Sumire started crying. "Come back here!" She was about to go down too when Yuu held her hand.

"I'll be fine, Sumire-chan! Just tell Nonoko-chan how much I love her!" Sumire saw tears started streaming down his cheeks. "I love you guys..."

"Oi, Koko! Come back here! Don't you joke like that. It's not funny!" Natsume started.

"I'll be fine! Close the hole now!" Koko shouted then they heard a thud.

"K-koko... Koko..." Nonoko started.

Sumire peaked on the hole and saw Koko collapsed and his leg was... Bleeding. "He got bitten..." Her eyes widened.

"Close the hole." Hotaru ordered coldly after she let Nonoko drink the medicine.

Yuu did. Mikan and Sumire were crying quietly, Natsume's eyes were covered by his bangs, and Yuu lowered his head when he felt hot tears started to stream down his cheeks.

"This shouldn't surprise all of us." Hotaru started. "Death is everywhere. We don't have time to cry."

Sumire started rubbing her cheeks then whiskers and ears started to pop out. "I'm going to kill you!" Sumire cried as she run towards Nonoko.

Hotaru pointed her baka gun and shot Sumire then her back hit the wall and slided down. "It's useless. I don't want anyone from this group to kill living people."

"Because of that girl, Koko died!" Sumire cried.

"It's not because of Nonoko-chan, Shoda." said Hotaru.

"And you are defen-" Hotaru shot Sumire with her baka gun again.

"It's because of love why Koko died." she continued what she was saying. "Koko loves Nonoko that's why he sacrificed his life just to get her medicine."

"Nonoko's sickness is curable! But what Koko has isn't!" Sumire cried. "This is unfair!"

"Everything is unfair, Shoda. Live with it."

Sumire placed her clenched fists on the wooden floor and cried. "I lost my childhood friend just because of the person he loves..."

"Shouda-san..." Yuu whispered.

"Permy," Mikan started. "You are not alone. Your friends are with you."

"Friends?! Who and what friends are you talking about?!" Sumire glared at Mikan.

"Us." Mikan tried to smile. "We're your friends, Permy. Why do you think we're trying to protect each other?"

"You're not much of a use!" Sumire cried.

Mikan widened his eyes.

"I hope you're the one who's downstairs instead of Koko! What are you to do?! Just sit there and cuddle with your stupid baby?!"

"Watch your tongue, permy. Or maybe you want me to burn you alive?" Natsume glared at her.

Mikan lowered her head. "I've always been useless to all of you." she said. "I've always been not much of a use. Always."

Hotaru widened her eyes but nobody saw it because her back was facing them.

Tears started streaming down Mikan's cheeks. "I'm useless just like my Alice, right?" She looked at everybody but she received no answer. "Right, Natsume? Hotaru? Ruka-pyon?"

They didn't answer.

"Or maybe... Your answer is the silence because you don't want to hurt my feelings...Silence means yes."

"I didn't know you have feelings, Miss Sakura!" Sumire cried. "Because if you do, you should have stopped Koko from going down! What game are you talking about?! Resident Evil!? Tch. This isn't a game, reality check! Because if this is a game, you can new game it and have your friends back in no time! You think this is a game?! You can't even return their lives!"

"Who said anyone can, Shoda?" asked Hotaru. "I told you to get an undead's blood right? But did you do it? Have you done it? No. Who's also useless now?"

"..." Sumire was quiet.

"Why do you think Yuu said this is a serious game? This is a game of reality. Serious, Yuu means, is when someone died, you can't take their lives back. No new game. No pause. Even no turning off the computer. Because even if you turn it off, the game will still continue."

"Hotaru..." Mikan whispered.

"This is a game of life and death. If you live, you win. If you died but made it in several levels, at least you tried. _But_ if you quit and let yourself die without even trying, without even fighting... You're a loser." said Hotaru. "As Yuu said, this is a serious game. Why not play along... Seriously." She pulled the blanket up to Nonoko's neck. "Am I right?"

Yuu nodded.

"We still have time. Rest." said Hotaru. She activated her invention and began her chat inventions. "Cocoon z200. This could protect you from heat or from cold. It's soft features can make you feel comfortable. Fire proof, water proof, sound proof, Mikan proof, and can be undead proof. Only for 15,000 rabbits. Buy now. It's limited."

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Good night." Hotaru went inside the cocoon and zipped it up.

"What a selfish ice queen." Natsume rolled his eyes then he heard Mikan.

"Misune-chan, sleep tight. I'll be here beside you, okay?" She smiled as she laid the baby on her lap. She leaned her head on the wall and closed her eyes. "Good night minna-san... Good night Natsume..."

After awhile, everybody was asleep. Natsume turned his head to see Mikan who was beside him and she was sleeping soundly as if nothing was wrong. Natsume went infront of her and looked at her face. _Mikan..._ he thought. He kissed her gently on the lips and returned to where he was sitting. He held Mikan's head and let it slide on his shoulder. _We'll win this game together._

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

maybe you're wondering why it's kokoXnonoko.

most fanfics have their attention to yuuXnonoko, right?

i just find it suitable for koko and nonoko to be together...

i just don't know why xD so please bear with me!

T_________T

hope you like the pairing though :]

review!

XxAnoniimouSxX


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

**Chapter Eleven**

Nonoko woke up the next day and found that her friends were sleeping. She stood up and looked around. _Koko? Where's Koko? Where are we?_ She thought. She saw blood near the hole then she approached Yuu. "Iinchou?" she shook him.

Yuu opened his eyes and rubbed it after he took his eyeglasses off. "Nonoko-chan? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now. I'm planning to make the experiment, Yuu." said Nonoko as she sat beside him. "Was I the only one who slept on the matress?"

"Yeah. Well, except for Hotaru-chan." Yuu sweatdropped.

"Before I forget, where's Koko-kun?" Nonoko asked.

Yuu frowned. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Remember what?" Nonoko was puzzled. "And hey, what's up with that face?"

"What do you remember last thing that happened to you?"

"Uhm... Hmm..." Nonoko thought for a moment. "I remember... When we went inside the house. Where are we?"

"We're on the ceiling. Koko found this opening yesterday."

"Well, where's Koko?"

"..."

"Di-did something happen to him?"

"He wants to tell you something but you were asleep."

"What is it?" Nonoko asked, forgetting her question that needs to be answered.

"He wants us to tell you how much he loves you."

Nonoko blushed. "E-eh?"

Yuu shrugged. "Yeah."

"Well, where is he?" she asked.

"He's... Downstairs."

"Downstairs?!" Nonoko exclaimed then Yuu immediately covered her mouth.

Natsume and Ruka were awoken up by the noise but they remained their eyes closed... But their ears opened. (:D eee :D)

"Shh! Our friends are sleeping!" Yuu hissed.

"I'm sorry..." Nonoko sweatdropped. "But... Did Koko went down when we're asleep and he just told you?"

"Let's just think that's what he did."

"Tell her the truth, Tobita." said Natsume but his eyes were still closed.

"Eh? What truth, Natsume-san?"

"Nonoko-chan..." Yuu covered her mouth for he knew what she's going to do when she hears the news.

Nonoko nodded to signal him that she'll be listening.

Yuu heaved a deep sigh and released it by saying. "Koko's gone."

Nonoko widened her eyes as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"He was... Bitten when he searched a medicine for you." said Yuu. "He managed to come back here with the medicine and returned downstairs. And these were his words... 'Tell Nonoko-chan how much I love her'..." Yuu lowered his hand. "And... That blood... Was his..." Yuu pointed the blood near the hole.

Nonoko covered her face with her hands and cried quietly.

"Nonoko-chan..."

Nonoko laid her head on Yuu's chest. "I didn't get to tell him that I love him too..."

"Nonoko-chan... I bet he can hear you now..." Yuu tried to smile as he pat Nonoko's back. "I didn't get to tell Anna-chan that I love her as well..." He whispered.

"She loves you too." said Nonoko.

Yuu blushed. "R-really?"

Nonoko faced Yuu and smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm glad to know that!" Yuu smiled back.

Nonoko sat on her heels and said. "We should have told the person we love that we love them before it's too late, ne, Iinchou?"

Natsume opened his eyes. Nonoko's voice echoed to his mind then he looked at Mikan.

On the other side of the room, Ruka also opened his eyes and lowered his head. _Ogasawara's right... But at least the one I love is still alive... I should tell her that I love her before it's too late._

***

Everybody was awake and found Nonoko doing the experiment. They gathered around her as Nonoko look at her experiment inside the clear bottle.

"Where did you got the things you need, Nonoko-chan?" asked Mikan.

"Ano... The nearby tree from the window is a mint tree. Iinchou found water awhile ago from someplace then Natsume-san boiled it using his Alice... Iinchou also found salt from one of the tables and..." Nonoko placed the bottle on the table. "Koko's blood..."

Everybody, except Natsume and Hotaru, lowered their head.

Hotaru broke the silence by asking. "How will it work?"

"One gulp would be fine. You can be cured but your life also depends on where the zombie had bitten you. This experiment can only cure zombies' bites... But, if for example, the zombie bit you on the chest where your heart is located... There'll be no more chance to live." said Nonoko.

"Alright then." said Hotaru coldly. "Load your weapons." She grabbed another gun so that each of them are carrying a weapon.

"Ne, Hotaru. Why not use your baka gun instead?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru pointed the baka gun and shot her.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Itai, Hotaru!" Mikan whined.

"Baka guns are just for idiots. Zombies aren't idiots because they take their business seriously."

"And what business are those, Imai?" asked Natsume sarcastically.

"Eat living flesh." Hotaru answered coldly.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Twelve**

As the group readied themselves to go, they heard someone's stomach grumble. They all stopped what they're doing and looked at Mikan.

"Ahehe... I haven't eaten anything since the time Luna-chan pushed me off my chair..." Mikan scratched her head.

"Us too..." Yuu sweatdropped.

"Not Imai." said Ruka in a chibi face. "She ate jam yesterday... Or was that the other day?"

"She has food?!" Mikan started drooling. "Food..."

Hotaru hit her head with the baka gun. "You're drooling, idiot."

Mikan sat on her heels and rubbed the spot where her best friend had hit. "Who wouldn't?! I am so hungry... Nonoko-chan, feed me! Huhuhu..."

Nonoko grabbed the bottle of energy pills and said. "Will this help?"

"It always have been!" Mikan stood up and drooled again. "Give mah!"

"O-okay..." But before Nonoko open the bottle, Natsume grabbed it from her. "Natsume-san...?"

"How did you have that kind of energy if you're hungry, polkadots?" said Natsume.

"I don't know!" Mikan exclaimed. "Give me that, Natsume!" Mikan jumped and tried to reach the bottle but Natsume was just so tall. "Waaah! Food!" she cried when she stopped jumping.

Natsume returned the bottle to Nonoko.

"Arigatou, Natsume-san." Nonoko said, looking at the bottle.

"Food food food..." Mikan whined. "I'm so hungry!"

"We have to get out from this place. That's our main goal. Stop whining and let's go." said Hotaru.

"Fine, fine..." said Mikan with teary eyes.

The group went to the roof and found that the ocean is not far from the place.

"And look, a white boat is approaching." Hotaru said coldly.

"We're gonna be safe!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Don't be happy for now. We have to get there and ask for help." said Hotaru. She looked down and saw the coast is clear. "Yuu, the rope."

Yuu nodded. He tied the rope on a pole (i don't know where that came from) and dropped it on the ground. Natsume just jumped from the roof because it's not too high and he often does this on missions. Mikan flew down using Kitsuneme's Alice, and Sumire activated her Alice, jumped on a tree and went down on the ground. Yuu slided himself to the ground using the rope then followed by Nonoko, then Ruka, then Hotaru.

"Should we leave the rope like this?" asked Yuu.

"Mikan," Hotaru called.

"Yeah, Hotaru?" Mikan smiled.

"Return the rope. You can fly so that's going to be easier for you."

Mikan hesitated for awhile then flew up the roof again and fixed the rope and tossed it inside and closed the window. She flew down and sighed. "Done."

"Good." Hotaru nodded. She pulled something out from her backpack and it's one of her inventions. "Invention v098 anti-gravity shoes. It looks like a normal rubber shoes but once you hit it's tip on the ground, you can activate it's anti gravity power. You can speed up or slow down if you wish to do so and by using this, you can run away that easily from monsters around. You can even use this when you're getting late in class. Only 23,000 rabbits, buy now. It's only limited."

Everybody, except Natsume, sweatdropped.

"What useful inventions do you still have inside, Imai?" asked Ruka.

"A lot and only _I _can use it. Unless you buy it."

Ruka sweatdropped. "Okay then."

Hotaru put on her anti-gravity shoes and started hitting both tips of the shoes on the ground, she started floating five inches from the ground.

"How high can it get?" asked Yuu.

"You can use this going to the galaxy." said Hotaru coldly.

"You're one in a million, Hotaru!" Mikan tried hugging her but Hotaru floated higher so she fell on the ground. "Meany!" she puffed her cheeks.

"Let's jet." said Hotaru.

Sumire followed Hotaru using her Alice. Ruka, Yuu, and Nonoko started running. Natsume started hopping trees to trees (like ninjas from Naruto) and Mikan flew using Kitsuneme's Alice. (Try imagining them doing it. Isn't it cool!? Nyaw! :D)

They haven't stopped since they left the house and Nonoko was getting left behind.

Mikan stopped from where she is, still floating and when Natsume noticed it, he came back and said.

"Polka, why'd you stop?"

"May I ask a favor, Natsume?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes.

Natsume, who can't resist seeing these eyes, groaned as he rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Would you mind carrying Nonoko-chan on your back?"

"I mind."

Suddenly, they noticed Nonoko trip and she was breathing heavily.

"Nonoko-chan!" Mikan exclaimed. She looked at Natsume and pouted. "Please?"

With those pout of hers, he can't really say no now, and so he said. "Fine." He approached Nonoko who was being helped by Ruka and Yuu and said. "Ogasawara, hop on."

"E-eh? Na-Natsume-san...!"

"We don't have much time. I don't like this idea as well but a friend of yours wants me to do this." Natsume bent his knees.

Nonoko looked at Yuu who was nodding then she looked at Ruka who was smiling at her. She rode Natsume's back. "A-arigatou, Natsume-san."

"Hn." Then they continued on their way.

***

When they reached the port, everybody waited for the boat. They felt relieved to see it approach them.

As for Ruka, he stepped backwards when a zombie heard him talking to himself. _I'm not supposed to speak._ He thought, stepping backwards again. Suddenly, he stepped on a twig and made a noise. _Oh no..._ he thought. He stepped backward again but his back hit a tree. _Uh... Guys? _He wanted to say but that would make him more in trouble. Ruka gulped. He can't run because there's not enough time now. Several questions flashed to his mind. Am I going to die? Can't I tell her I love her? He remembered the gun. He _has_ a gun! He reached for it but before he take it out from his pocket, someone had pushed him.

"Ruka!"

Everybody turned around then Ruka shot the zombie on the head.

"I-Imai...!" Ruka widened his eyes to see a bleeding Hotaru.

"No! Hotaru!" Mikan cried as she run towards her. "Hotaru! Hotaru!"

"I'll be fine..." Hotaru held her wrist that was bitten by the zombie.

"Nonoko-chan! The medicine!" Mikan cried.

Nonoko ran towards them and opened the clear bottle containing the cure. "H-here, Hotaru-chan! I mixed some of my energy pills here so it must have a nice taste. Drink up."

"No." Hotaru slided her back on the tree trunk.

Tears streamed down Mikan's cheeks. "Hotaru, what are you saying!?"

"I'm saying that I can't make it. See my wrist? The zombie bit the part where my pulse is located... Actually it bit me near my pulse but still..."

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried. "Drink the medicine, please!"

"I said no!" Hotaru shouted.

Mikan widened her eyes.

"R-Ruka..." Hotaru looked at him.

"I-Imai...?" Ruka's eyes widened now that Hotaru's calling him by his name.

"Come here."

Ruka neared his face to hers then Hotaru whispered something to him. "Get my inventions..."

"Imai..."

"Please... Call me by my name..."

"Ho-taru?"

"Thank you. Take care of Mikan for me, okay?"

Ruka heard the gentleness of her voice. "Hotaru... You won't die, right?"

"Idiot." Hotaru let out a small smile. "I love you, Ruka." she whispered.

Tears started streaming down his cheeks after hearing her words. "Hotaru... I... I love you too... Please don't leave..."

"Everybody can, and may, die because of love." Hotaru started to breathe heavily. "Just like Koko did to Nonoko-chan..."

"Hotaru..."

"I love you, Ruka." Hotaru whispered. She held his cheek with her hand and kissed him then Ruka replied passionately then he stopped when Hotaru's hand dropped on her sides and she has stopped kissing him.

"Hotaru?" Ruka looked at her.

"Ruka." Natsume started.

"Y-yes, Natsume?" Ruka looked at him.

"Quietly leave her."

"I don't want to leave her, Natsume!" Ruka cried.

Mikan continued crying. "Hotaru!" She ran towards her but when she was about to hug her, Hotaru opened her eyes. It's not violet anymore... Her eyes had turned gray.

"Ruka!" Natsume hissed.

Nonoko covered her mouth so that she wouldn't cry so loud.

The boat has arrived then Ruka stood up slowly when Hotaru's body stood up.

"Hotaru?" He whispered.

"That's not Imai anymore! Let's go!" Natsume hissed.

Ruka suddenly hugged Hotaru's body.

Hotaru stopped walking then turned her head to Ruka's. She was quiet and emotionless. Just like the real Hotaru.

They just stood there, Ruka hugging Hotaru while Hotaru's body was just there, who doesn't know what to do. It's like this body... Is different from the others. Hotaru's hands encircled Ruka's waist then Ruka hugged her tightly.

After awhile he let go and said. "I will always love you." then he ran towards the boat.

When the boat started to sail off, Ruka looked at Hotaru one last time. She was just there, standing, then she lifted her hand, and waved at him.

When she was out of sight, he kneeled down and clenched his fists. "Why her?"

Natsume placed a hand on his shoulders and said. "At least you got to tell her what you feel for her, Ruka."

"Yeah but still..." He cried.

"Hn. It was a good thing you left her there, letting her continue her new life. I'll bet in her new life, she'll be friends with Koizumi now, and she'll get to see Koko again."

Ruka stood up and fell on Natsume's arms. Like what a little brother would do when he just lost his favorite toy. He'll come running towards his big brother for a comfortable and brotherly embrace and will say. "It's alright."

Now they're sailing off. Finishing the level of zombies. Hey, but you think this is the end of the game? You're wrong. They just finished a level and will be stepping on to the next. What will happen to the survivors of the zombie island? They have finished the first level which was the sinking ship, then the second level which was the zombie island, what's next? Let's all find out together on the next chapter. We'll see if you'll survived this game as well. See you there!

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

and stay tuned! ^0^

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

debby4869 and JustinneXD: i lhub you guys so much. T_T thank you for reviewing! T_________T you make me have tears of joys in my eyes T________T xD can't thank you enough!

XxAnoniimouSxX


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Mikan still can't believe her best friend was gone. How can she do this? Why did she do this? But the answer was already there. It was all because of love. She can't understand what Hotaru means by "everybody can, or may, die because of love." This has puzzled our favorite brunette. She loves Natsume, and now she has another person to love and that's Misune. Does that mean she'll die because of loving them? These things really bothered her a lot.

She looked at Ruka who was being hugged by Natsume. _They look like brothers..._ Soon, she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks again. She's gone quiet since they left. Nonoko, even though she's crying, has offered her energy pills but Mikan just keeps on shaking her head no. She wanted to see Hotaru. She didn't even get to hug her. What kind of a best friend is she? Not being there when her best friend died? Mikan wanted to die as well... There's no point of living now that her best friend, _her_ life, was gone.

She remembered what Hotaru had said. But _if you quit and let yourself die without even trying, without even fighting... You're a loser._

But what she hasn't thought of was the new life she, also, is having. She's gonna be living because of someone who might need or is needing her. Surely, she didn't get to hear what Natsume had said... "Letting her continue her new life" but that's what Mikan can do. But the question is... Will she do it?

"Mikan-chan..." Nonoko called for the fifth time.

"Huh?" Mikan shook her head and looked at Nonoko.

Nonoko placed both her hands on Mikan's cheeks and wiped her tears with her thumb. "We've faced so many deaths, Mikan-chan. I've seen how Anna-chan died... And what you're feeling is what I've felt too... But it's time to move on. We can be best friends!" She tried to smile.

"Thanks, Nonoko-chan." Mikan let out a small forced smile.

Natsume and Ruka approached the four. "All of us will check the boat. No one goes anywhere without everybody of us. Got that?" asked Natsume and everybody nodded.

And so everybody went inside and checked the boat. It's not really big as the ship they've rode, it's like... Three-fourths of the ship and still, it's pretty big.

Mikan started to shiver. "W-why is it that no one's here e-except for us?" she asked. She felt cold again.

"Let's go to the captain." said Natsume.

They've opened each door they can find but they found no one. Where is everybody? Is this boat only for them?

They found the control room (i don't know what the place is called where the captain stays... please bear with me. T_T) and opened it but they found no one.

"Weird... Isn't someone... Driving the boat?" Yuu asked.

**~Someone's POV~**

I was awoken up by crying people and was puzzled. Why are they crying? I've felt that we've reached an island and was sailing off again but I can still hear people crying. _What the hell?_ I thought. Why am I hearing them? When I've not activated my eyes... I think they've stopped crying now and I was so happy to know it's just my imagination but then I heard the control room open. My room is just beside the control room so I can hear it... And someone was asking... "Isn't someone driving the boat?"

I widened my ocean blue eyes to know I wasn't imagining things. They're _real_! They've trespassed the boat! The captain is so gonna kill me!

I put on my sandals and ran towards my door. I opened it and widened my eyes. _They're real people! Seven real people!_

**~End of POV~**

Mikan shrieked to see someone had opened the door from the side of the room. She was glaring at them. She had jet-black, waist-length hair, was wearing a long sleeved very white dress and sandals, and she really looked like a...

"Ghost!!!" Mikan cried as she, Nonoko, and Sumire, hide from each boy's back.

The girl stepped forward as she glared at them. "Who are you?"

"Who _are_ you?" asked Natsume as he glared back at her.

"I've asked first. And what are you doing here!?" Her voice echoed on the room. "You are _not_ suppose to be here." she said dangerously.

"Ghost!" Mikan cried.

The girl approached them and was infront of Natsume now. They're having a glaring contest. A hot aura coming out from Natsume and a cold aura coming out from the girl.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" The girl asked dangerously.

"_What_ are you?" Natsume asked.

The girl suddenly slapped Natsume and said. "Feel me! I'm human!" she shouted.

"How dare you slap my Natsume!" Sumire was about to attack the girl but Yuu stopped her.

"You're cold." Mikan puffed her cheeks as she went infront of her. She touched the girl's cheeks and widened her eyes. "I... I can feel you but... You're cold and white as dead..."

"It's none of your business." She said as she put Mikan's hands down gently. "You guys are real people?"

"Of course! Duh!" Sumire shouted.

The girl closed her eyes and opened it again.

Everybody stepped back to see that her ocean blue eyes has changed into a fire red color. The girl looked around and saw the captain glaring at her.

The girl sweatdropped. "I... I'm sorry, captain."

"Who is she saying sorry to?" asked Sumire.

"To the captain, obviously!" Yuu rolled his eyes.

"But where?" Mikan asked.

Yes. Where? The group has only seen them and the girl, no one else. No captain hook or whatever. Just the eight (including the baby) of them.

The girl bowed repeatedly. "I didn't know they would go here. Please forgive me! At least let them stay here for awhile?"

The captain smiled at her and the girl heard him say. "Alright. Just don't let them bother the passengers."

"Hai! Arigatou, captain!" The girl smiled then she looked at the group. She closed her eyes again and when she opened it, it returned to her ocean blue eyes.

"An Alice?" Ruka asked.

"You know about my Alice?" The girl asked puzzled.

"We're Alice users." said Yuu.

"I see. Well, I don't care. I really don't take my Alice seriously." The girl shrugged. "Chisa. Watashi wa Chisa desu." She closed and opened her eyes again and saw four people behind the group. "Oh, so you've brought visitors with you huh?"

"What visitors?" asked Sumire.

"Eh? I thought you guys have Alices." said Chisa.

"We do. But Alices doesn't mean we have the same Alices." said Yuu.

"Oh? Is that that?" Chisa asked.

Yuu made another illusion of Chisa. "This is my Alice. The Alice of Illusion."

Chisa looked at the illusion. "Is that me?"

"Yup!" Yuu smiled.

"My Alice is fire. Don't need for you to see." said Natsume coldly.

"Mine's Animal Pheromone."

"Nullification here!" Mikan waved her hand.

"I have the Alice of Chemistry." Nonoko smiled.

Chisa looked at Sumire and was waiting for her to answer.

"No need for you to see." Sumire crossed her arms.

"If you won't tell her, I'll burn you." said Natsume, creating a fire ball in his hand.

"For you, my Natsume-kun!" Sumire said flirtatiously. She rubbed her cheeks then ears and whiskers started popping out. "Cat-dog Alice."

"I see. Well, my Alice is The Eye Alice. No need for you to know what that is."

Everybody looked at her.

"Oh so I have to explain?" Chisa rolled her eyes. "My Alice's purpose is to see souls. I know you've noticed there are no _real_ people here except for me. It's because this boat is for souls only."

Mikan started shivering. "I hate ghosts." she murmured.

"As I've said before, I see you've brought visitors with you. And because of that, you're alright to stay here." Chisa smiled.

"Will you please describe the visitors for us?" asked Yuu.

"Hotaru might be with us!" Mikan squealed.

"Hmm... Two adults, two teenagers. The girl has brown, shoulder-length hair... The boy has black hair... The mother has black hair and the father has brown hair."

"No way." Yuu widened his eyes.

"You know them, Tobita?" asked Natsume.

Yuu nodded as he looked at Nonoko and Mikan. "Oh no!" The three of them exclaimed.

"The family was laughing on the looks on your face!" Chisa laughed.

"They're the baby's family!" The three exclaimed.

Mikan almost fainted as if her soul has taken away from her. "They're haunting me!" she turned pale.

"That baby is theirs." said Chisa. "Mikan?"

"How'd you know my name?" Mikan looked at Chisa.

"Please... Take care... Of our baby... For... Me... I mean for them!" Chisa shook her head. "The mom says take care of the baby. I knew your name because of the mom."

"Oh..."

"Natsume... Please be... A good father... And a good husband... To Mikan and the baby." said Chisa, following what the father has to say.

Mikan blushed. "E-eh?!"

They suddenly saw Chisa turn around.

"What is it, Chisa-chan?" asked Mikan.

"Hmm... Yes, captain... Alright, alright! I'm sorry... Got carried away a little.... Alright! Got carried away a lot... We're going, we're going! Ja nee!" Chisa looked at the group and said "Do follow me, and as for the grateful family, you can have your room now. It's 103 okay?" then she saw the family nodded and vanished.

The group followed Chisa on a room. It was white and had three beds. "You will stay here."

"Is there a ghost in here?" asked Mikan.

"Of course there's none. Why would I give you a room with a guest in? Idiot." Chisa rolled her eyes. "Are you guys hungry?"

Mikan started drooling. "Food..."

Natsume hit her head.

"Itai, Natsume!"

"I guess you are. Well, you can find everything you need here. Call me on that phone," she pointed at the table. "If you need something. Do not bother any guests, do you understand me?"

"Actually we..." Yuu started but then he stopped when Chisa turned around then fell on the floor as if someone had pushed her so hard.

"Chisa-chan!" Mikan ran towards her. "Are you alright?" She looked at her and saw a terrified face.

"I... I'm so sorry! It wasn't their fault! T-they kinda didn't know... That all of you were there!" Chisa cried. "Okay! I will! I'm sorry!" then she sighed.

Mikan was quiet.

"They were so mad. They said that the six of you suddenly just barged in inside their room without knocking and they said if you did that again, they'll kill you one by one..." Chisa gasped for air.

"We're sorry... Chi-Chisa-chan..."

"Whatever." They stood up then Chisa turned to the group. "Heard me? No one goes on other rooms! Stay here that's all!" Then she shut the door.

Mikan was still. She wasn't moving. _How?_

"Oi, polka." Natsume called.

But Mikan stayed still.

"Mikan-chan?" Yuu and Nonoko called.

_I... I don't want to die..._ Mikan thought.

Natsume approached her but when he saw Mikan's eyes, he suddenly moved backwards. Her hazel eyes turned into a red one!

Mikan closed her eyes and open them again. That's the difference. When her eyes are red, she can see the surroundings red as well and can see ghosts, but on the normal way, she can see the way she's suppose to see.

"I got her Alice..." Mikan whispered with a terrified voice, looking at her hand with an orange Alice stone, then she fainted.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

sorry if you don't kinda understand...

it's getting weirder and weirder and weeeeeeeeeirder~

T_________T

XxAnoniimouSxX


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

The group was eating luscious meals and Mikan was so full. She leaned her back on the chair and smiled. "Food... At last!"

After they ate, Mikan and Nonoko did the dishes and took them away properly. Mikan gave the baby her bottle of milk and the baby gladly took it.

"So... Who sleeps with who? We only have three beds..." Mikan pouted.

Sumire dashed towards Natsume and clung to his arm. "_I_ am going to sleep with my Natsume-kun!"

Natsume pushed her away and said. "In your dreams, permy."

"Well, I'll sleep with Ruka-kun then!" Sumire hugged him from the back.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Shoda." Ruka sweatdropped.

"B-but..."

"If you don't want, you can sleep on the floor." said Natsume. "Polka is sleeping with me." he slid an arm around Mikan's shoulders.

Mikan blushed. "E-eh?"

"You heard me, flatchested polkadots." Natsume smirked.

Mikan froze then suddenly screamed.

Natsume pushed Mikan on the bed and went atop of her and covered her mouth. "Shut up, polka. Have you forgotten we're not the only ones who is inside this boat?"

"I'm sorry, you pervert!" Mikan removed his hand. "You can get off me now, Natsume..."

Natsume stood up and sat on the bed. "I'll decide then. Polka is going to sleep with me, Ruka with Ogasawara, and Tobita with Shoda."

Nonoko blushed. "R-Ruka-san?"

"Tch. He doesn't bite, Ogasawara." said Natsume as he lied down the bed. "Polka, sleep now."

Mikan laid Misune beside Natsume then she lied down as well. "Good night, Natsume... Good night, Misune-chan."

Ruka started pulling the curtain across them (i forgot to tell you, their room is like a hospital with curtains between them. sorry...i'm not really good at explaining...huhuhu... T_T).

"So?" Ruka faced Nonoko.

"A-ah... A-ano... G-gomen, Ru-Ruka-san... This... I-is s-so... So... Embarassing..." Nonoko lowered her head, blushing.

"You're so nervous." Ruka sweatdropped. "Like Natsume said... I don't bite."

"I... I know... Bu-but..."

"Don't worry. Just think I'm your brother." Ruka placed a hand above Nonoko's head.

"O-onii-chan?"

"Hai." Ruka smiled.

"A-arigatou!" Nonoko smiled back.

As for Yuu and Sumire...

"You sleep on the couch!" Sumire pushed Yuu from the bed.

"Ouch!" Yuu rubbed his back. "What's your problem?! And there's no couch here!"

"Then go somewhere else!"

"You're getting annoying, Miss Shouda!"

"I am getting annoying but you _are_ annoying!" Sumire hissed.

"Oi! If anyone of you continues blabbering, I'll burn you!" Natsume shouted from the other side.

"Okay, Natsume-kun!" Sumire said.

"I'm going to sleep on the chair of the dining table." Yuu said, trying to control himself of not getting angry.

"I'll be happy!" Sumire crossed her arms and lied on the bed.

***

Mikan was awoken up when she heard a "mmmpf" sound as if someone was covering a pillow to somebody else. She stood up from the bed and checked out on her friends but when she went on Sumire, she saw a pillow above her head.

"Permy!" She ran towards her. She tried removing the pillow but it's like something is pushing it down. Mikan closed her eyes and opened it again and saw a bleeding girl pushing the pillow to Sumire. She screamed. "HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!"

Mikan opened her eyes again and sat up on the bed. She was sweating badly.

"Polka," Natsume sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You okay?"

Mikan looked at Natsume wide-eyed. "P-permy...!" she stood up and ran towards Sumire. "Permy!" she shook her but she's not moving. She noticed a pillow was above Sumire's head. "Please no..." She shut her eyes and opened it again then she saw the bleeding girl beside Sumire. She was smirking. Mikan slowly pull the pillow up then she looked at Sumire. Her green eyes were wide... Lifeless.

"No!" Mikan cried then she fainted.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

dearest readers,

i know, i know, it's getting weird... :( please just bear with me.

my imaginations really are weird, that's why.

i can't even put them in words properly.

so pleeeeeeeeease bear with me. T_T

and stay tuned :D

and by the way, sorry if i can't update the "you will always be my best friend"

i'm in a hurry now. it's late and papa is getting mad xD hahah! and i have to write it still~

i'll update it as soon as possible! sorry! T.T

XxAnoniimouSxX


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Mikan opened her eyes and found her friends surrounding her. She sat up and held her head.

"What happened?" she asked. She looked up at her friends and saw Yuu clenched his fist. "Yuu?"

"You killed her, didn't you?" He asked with a low voice.

"Killed who?" Mikan's heart started to pound.

"Shoda-san. You killed her." Yuu glared at Mikan.

"Me?!" Mikan exclaimed. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah? Then why was the pillow with you when you fainted? It means you killed Sumire!" Yuu shouted.

Mikan widened her eyes. Now she remembered. She had a dream and Yuu was blaming her because she was the one who removed the pillow from above Sumire, he thought it was the other way around.

"It wasn't a dream then..." Mikan whispered.

"So you were dreaming about killing Sumire?!"

"No!" Mikan cried. "I saw it with my own two eyes!" She activated the Alice she stole from Chisa then looked around. "That bleeding girl did it!" Mikan started crying when she saw her smiling at her. Her head was bleeding causing the blood to flow down her face and drip down the floor. She was wearing her pajamas and there's a pillow on her left hand. "Ghost..." she lied on the bed again. "I did not kill Permy... I did not..."

"It's impossible. A ghost can't do anything but to roam around!" Yuu shouted.

"But... But..."

"Mikan-chan is right." Chisa approached them. She turned to look at the bleeding girl and said. "This girl was killed by her friend when they were on a pajama party."

"Mikan-chan killed Sumire!" Yuu cried.

"No. It was the girl." said Chisa. "And Mikan-chan,"

"Huh?" Mikan sat up.

"I thought you only have the Nullification Alice. Why do you have The Eye Alice too?"

"I accidentally stole it from you when you were talking to a... A ghost... I also have the Alice-Stealing Alice."

"I see." Chisa nodded.

"Is there any way we can see the ghosts who are here in this boat?" Ruka asked.

"Yes. I've sketched them. I will be back. No one goes out of this room, do you understand?" She asked then she started walking away.

Mikan saw the bleeding girl following Chisa. "Chisa-chan..."

"I'll be fine. This girl and I are friends." She said coldly and left.

***

Mikan stayed on the bed, staring at the blanket while the others were eating. She was deep in thoughts so she didn't notice Natsume was calling her.

_What's this now? I've had enough watching horror movies... It's because of Natsume why I know these things. Think Mikan... Think! _She thought. _Like what Yuu said... This is a game... Games have levels... _Mikan widened her eyes. _Levels! The first level was the Titanic-like... The second was Resident Evil-like and this... This is the third level... I know this one... What's that movie titled again?_

"Polka!" Natsume shook her shoulders.

Mikan looked at Natsume. "Huh?"

"I've been calling you for so many times. Where's your brain?" Natsume hit her head gently.

"I'm sorry... I was just... Thinking."

"I didn't know you know how to think."

Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Meany!"

"What were you thinking about?"

"I remembered watching something with you, Natsume." said Mikan. "These things that are happening... Doesn't it look familiar?"

"Thir13en ghosts?" Natsume raised an eyebrow. "This is a boat, polka. Not a house."

"I know but it's like the same thing." Mikan shrugged. "I can't believe I know these things. It's all your fault!" Mikan pouted. "If you didn't force me to watch scary movies, I wouldn't know these."

"But if you didn't know, you might not be with me now. You wouldn't have survived."

"You're right..." Mikan lowered her head then tears started streaming down her cheeks and dropping on her backhands. "Why is this happening to us?"

"Polka..."

"We've lost our friends... We've lost them just because of this game... I've lost Hotaru... I lost my best friend..." Mikan looked at Natsume and held his hands. "I don't want to lose any friends anymore! We'll get out of this boat together, right? Me, you, Nonoko-chan... Ruka-pyon? Yuu... And Misune-chan! Right? Right?!" she cried.

Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah... No one will lose their lives anymore..."

"I'm back." Chisa went inside of their room and closed the door. She had a sketchbook on her arms. "Here are my sketches. I've never shown this to anyone else... Not even a soul."

"We're sure you're not a bad sketcher..." Nonoko smiled.

"Whatever." Chisa rolled her eyes and laid the sketchpad on the table.

Everybody gathered around.

"There are fifteen souls inside this boat including the captain." Chisa opened her sketchbook and showed them the captain. He has long, curly hair. A wooden leg and a pirate cap. He's a fat captain.

"He looks creepy..." Nonoko began to shudder.

Chisa turned to the eighth page. "This was the girl who killed your friend."

"She's pretty..." Yuu whispered.

"I've sketched the family as well." Chisa turned to her second to the last sketch.

"You've sketched them perfectly." said Yuu.

"I'm still sketching the fifteenth ghost." Chisa turned to her last sketch.

"Sumire...?" Yuu looked at Chisa.

Mikan activated her Alice and looked around. She saw her behind Natsume and was hugging him.

"He's mine, Sakura. Natsume-kun is mine." She laughed wickedly.

Mikan fell on the floor.

"Polkadots!" Natsume helped her up. "It's like you've seen a ghost."

"Poor you, Mikan-chan." Chisa shrugged. "Sumire is already a ghost. And..." she leaned closer to Mikan and whispered something. "She may do anything she wants. If she wants to kill you, she may." She stood straight and said. "Sumire, I need to sketch you. Let's go." Then she went out of the room.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

ooooooooooooooh~

waaaaahahah! (going crazy)

does anyone know that movie? The Thir13en Ghosts? xD

i watched it in HBO. :D hahah!

oh well.

XxAnoniimouSxX


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Chisa's voice echoed on Mikan's head. She was eating slowly and she was like a lifeless person. _If she wants to kill you, she may._ Tears started to stream down her cheeks. _We'll get out of this boat together right?_ She remembered what she had said to Natsume. _I don't want to lose any friends anymore!_ Mikan tightened her hold on her spoon and fork. _No one will lose their lives..._

***

Yuu was roaming inside the boat, walking on the hallway. He decided to walk for a moment because he's getting bored inside the room. Being the class representative that he is, he realized that he should be the one commanding his friends, not Natsume. _I should be strong._ He thought.

Suddenly, he felt something clawing his back and it really hurts! His back started to bleed and Yuu was already running. "Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?!" He asked repeatedly as he run, then something started clawing his face like a cat. "Sumire...?!"

He ran as fast as he could and when he reached the room, he opened it and locked it.

"Yuu!" Nonoko ran towards him. "What happened to you?!"

Everybody looked at him and he's been clawed badly.

"I think it was Sumire..." Yuu panted. "She's mad!"

Mikan picked up the phone and dialed 666.

"Hello?"

"Chisa-chan!"

"What do you want, Mikan-chan?"

"Yuu!"

Chisa dropped the phone.

Yuu slided his back on the wall, leaving a trail of blood.

"What happened?!" Chisa banged the door open. "Yuu?!" Chisa saw him bleeding. His back and face clawed and his clothes torn.

"Can you guess who did this?" Ruka asked Chisa.

"Was it Permy?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"No. Sumire was with me the whole time because I need to sketch her." Chisa shook her head. "It must have been the sharp-nailed."

"Who the hell is that now!?" Natsume shouted.

Chisa opened her sketchbook and turned to the fifth page. "The fifth ghost: The sharp-nailed. Killed because people knew her as a cursed person. Her nails are sharp, obviously, and it's no use of cutting it because it'll grow longer. She must have attacked you because of stepping on her nails or something." She looked at Yuu.

"How should I know?!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Right. You can't see." Chisa nodded. "Mostly, Sharp-nailed loves crawling around the boat. Maybe when she was crawling, you accidentally stepped on her."

"Oh."

"I told you not to go outside, didn't I?! All of you!?" Chisa shouted.

"I was bored!" Yuu exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

"I'll tell you all the ghosts. The first is the captain. He's harmless, no worries. The second is the fat baby. He's with his mom, the third ghost: small lady. If you've bothered the both of them, surely the fat baby would make you his luscious dinner. Fourth is frankenstein. You know? The one who has nails on the head? Stitches on the forehead?"

Everybody nodded.

"You already know the fifth: Sharp-nailed. Sixth: the phantom. You can feel it everywhere so for those who were 'shivering', he's swirling around you then. Seventh: electrifier, a kid who has two electrical thingy (i don't know what it's called...huhuhu... T_T) that if it touches you, you get electrified. Eighth: The bleeding girl, PJ. As I said, she was killed by her friend using the pillow. And now she seeks revenge. She must have seen her friend to Sumire that's why she killed her. Ninth: The Vampire. Oh, you guys know what vampires do! Tenth: The Sawer." Chisa showed them the picture. He is a big ghost with a saw in each hand. "It'll be up to him if he wants to cut your head off or not." She shrugged. "Eleventh to Fourteenth: The Family. The way I've studied them, they're just one happy family so they're harmless. The fifteenth: The Cat-dog... Sumire."

Everybody was speechless. Chisa have nice sketches!

"All of you better leave this boat." said Chisa dangerously.

Suddenly the door banged opened. Everybody looked at the door as Chisa and Mikan activate their eyes.

"Oh my God!" Mikan exclaimed.

The group moved backwards.

"Just stay behind me and do whatever I say." said Chisa.

Mikan started crying. "We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry!" she said repeatedly.

Chisa and Mikan noticed that all the ghosts went inside the room.

"They want you guys to get out of this boat."

"Yeah? Well, we will if they'll let us pass." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Natsume!" Mikan sobbed. "The baby!" she cried quietly.

Chisa looked at the baby who was lying on the bed. "Shoot."

Mikan was about to run towards Misune when Natsume locked her in his arms.

"Natsume?!"

"No."

"You said no one will lose lives anymore!" Mikan cried. "They're gonna get her!"

Mikan noticed that PJ, the bleeding girl, was walking towards the baby while the family was on the other side of the bed.

"No! Please! Don't do that!" Mikan cried.

"What's happening?" Ruka asked.

"PJ's gonna kill Misune-chan!" Mikan cried.

PJ, on Mikan and Chisa's eyes, placed the pillow above Misune's head and pushed it down.

"No, please!" Mikan cried then she noticed the family looking at her.

"Thank you for taking care of her. We're going to take her back now."

"No! Please! Don't take her... No one will lose lives anymore... No..." Mikan kneeled down. "No..." Then she saw that the baby's soul was already in her mother's arms. "Misune-chan..."

"Everybody... Move slowly to your right." Chisa commanded.

Natsume pulled Mikan up and the group moved slowly on their right.

"Ugh!" Yuu cried when he felt something electrified him.

"Yuu!"

"Do not do that, Eli." Chisa glared at the electrifier.

But Yuu was electrified again.

"Yuu!" Nonoko and Mikan cried.

"Go now." Yuu's knees weakened then he fell on the ground.

"Go outside the room." Chisa ordered.

Everybody went there slowly as they watch Yuu getting electrified although they didn't see the electrifier.

"Run!" Chisa commanded then everybody ran outside the room and closed the door. "Follow me!" they went on turned on several corners but then Chisa stopped them by widening her arms. "Stop."

"What now?!" Natsume groaned.

"The Sawer." said Chisa.

"Na-Natsume!" Mikan was floating up in the air as if a vine was wrapped on her body. Her head tilted on her side.

"Vam!" Chisa exclaimed.

"Whoever you are, let go of her." said Natsume.

"Blood..." Mikan heard the Vampire say. "I want to taste your blood!"

"No... Please..." Tears continued streaming down her cheeks. "Please..."

"I need blood..."

"Not mine please...."

Chisa saw the Vampire nearing his fangs on Mikan's neck. "Hyuuga-san."

"What?"

"Use your Alice and cast it around Mikan."

Natsume made a fire on his hands but he saw Mikan's neck is already bleeding.

"N-Natsume..."

"Mikan!" Natsume threw the fire and it surrounded Mikan.

Mikan suddenly fell down on the ground.

"Mikan!" He ran towards her. "Are you okay?!"

"I... I'm fine, thanks." Mikan tried to smile.

Natsume reached for his handkerchief and placed it on Mikan's neck. "Let's go." He helped her up.

"Nogi-san!" Chisa exclaimed as Mikan widened her eyes.

"Get down!" Both of them shouted when they saw the sawer preparing himself to cut Ruka's head.

Ruka immediately bent his knees, placing his hands behind his head, without asking questions.

"Let's run!" Chisa commanded.

Nonoko grabbed Ruka's hand as Natsume carried Mikan on his back then they ran.

They went inside the control room (thingy :D) and went inside Chisa's room.

Everybody gasped for air.

"My room is soulproof so don't worry." said Chisa.

Everybody looked around Chisa's room.

"This must be Heaven!" Mikan exclaimed.

Chisa's room was white. Everything white. Her closet. Her bed. Everything! And if you looked at Chisa with her room as the background, it's like her head and her hands are the only thing visible!

"Wow." Nonoko's mouth were wide open. "Amazing."

"Oi! It's like you've never seen a white room before!" Chisa crossed her arms. "But anyway, there's a boat outside this door." She pointed on the other door. "Just go directly to the boat and you," Chisa looked at Natsume. "burn the rope so that all of you will escape quickly."

"Whatever."

Chisa looked at the door window. "Shoot. Eli and the Sawer are outside."

"What are we going to do?!" Mikan cried.

"The boat is just straight ahead. If I tell you to go right or to go left, jump or bent low, you have to do it quickly, do you understand?!" said Chisa.

Everybody, except for Natsume, nodded.

Chisa opened the door. "Go! Run!"

Everybody started running towards the boat.

"Nonoko-chan, bent low!" Chisa ordered when she saw the Sawer was about to attack.

Nonoko bent her knees. After awhile, she stood up and continued running.

"Nogi-san, move to your right!" Chisa exclaimed when she saw the Electrifier was about to electrify Ruka on his left.

Ruka did.

Mikan stopped running to catch her breath. "I..._pant_ can't... _pant_ go on..._pant..._ anymore!" she placed a hand above her chest where her heart is located.

Ruka, Natsume, and Nonoko had reached the boat now.

"Mikan-chan, bent low!"

Mikan bent her knees.

"Mikan-chan, jump!"

Mikan jumped.

"Move to your left!"

She did.

"Right!"

She did.

"Jump, Mikan-chan, jump!"

Mikan did and she can't do it anymore. "_pant... pant..._"

"Mikan-chan, bent low!"

Mikan slowly did and a ribbon got loose and fell on the ground leaving the other side of her hair tied. "Oh no!"

"Mikan-chan, run!"

Mikan ran but then she tripped.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

debby4869, hahah! it's okay neh~! :D maybe you're just busy with studies and all ^^ do you know the movie? xD hahah! it's shocking, hahahah!

oh well.

readers. review xD

XxAnoniimouSxX


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Mikan tried to stand up but she sprained her left ankle. She crawled instead.

"Mikan-chan, roll to your left!" Chisa ordered and Mikan did.

She lied still, panting hard as she look at the Sawer and the Electrifier.

"Natsume..." Mikan shut her eyes. "Natsume..."

Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She opened her eyes again and didn't see the ghosts anymore.

Chisa ran towards Mikan and blocked the ghosts.

Mikan widened her eyes. "Chisa-chan, no!" she saw Chisa's hair was cut into a neck-length and saw her neck bleeding. She screamed when suddenly, Chisa's.... Head... Dropped. "Chisa-chaaaaaan!!!" she started crying. Mikan activated her eye Alice and saw Chisa, the soul, infront of her.

"Mikan-chan..."

"Chisa-chan..."

"I guess I'm the seventeenth ghost." Chisa smiled. "Go. I'll take care of them. Thank you for stopping by."

Mikan stood up and tried to run and she succeed. She was about to go on the boat when the rope got loose. She turned around and saw the Sawer running towards her.

"Mikan, come on! Jump into the boat!" Natsume commanded.

Mikan placed her hands behind her head and bent her knees when she saw the Sawer swinging the saw and because of it, the saw cut the other rope then the boat fell on the ocean. Mikan looked at the Sawer with eyes wide. "Please no..." she begged.

The Sawer stopped swinging his saw and stared at Mikan.

Mikan stood up slowly. "Please..." she cried.

The Sawer continued staring at her.

Mikan moved backwards. "Please stay there..." then she readied herself to jump. "Stay there..." She closed her eyes and let her body collapse into the water.

***

Natsume widened his eyes when he saw Mikan falling from the boat. "Mikan, no!"

He was about to jump from the boat they're riding when Ruka held his arm. "Let's check."

They started to paddle their way towards Mikan who was floating. When the boat stopped beside Mikan, Natsume looked at her. "Mikan?"

Mikan opened her eyes. "Isn't the sky so peaceful?" she asked.

Natsume helped Mikan go into the boat and when Mikan was in, Natsume hugged her tight. "Mikan..."

Mikan was just staring into space. "Natsume..."

Natsume hugged her tighter. "Mikan... I was so worried... I thought I lost you..."

Tears started streaming down Mikan's cheeks. She hugged Natsume back. "Natsume..."

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Chisa-chan saved me..."

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked.

"Chisa... Lost her life to save me..." Mikan answered.

Ruka frowned.

"Mikan," Natsume faced her.

"Natsume?"

"There's something I want to tell you..."

"What is it, Natsume?"

"I..."

"Hey, Natsume, look!" Ruka interrupted.

Natsume and Mikan looked at the direction where Ruka was pointing and it was a helicopter.

"Hey! Help us!" Mikan stood up and waved her hands.

Nonoko did the same thing.

"Tch." Natsume made a fireball in his hand and cast it infront of the helicopter. The helicopter stopped in the air and a head tucked out the window.

Mikan smiled. "Oh my gosh! It's Narumi-sensei!!!" she exclaimed.

"Mikan-chan!" Narumi called over a mega-phone.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan and Nonoko waved their hand.

Narumi threw down a ladder-roped (thingy) and said. "Climb aboard!"

Mikan giggled.

Ruka helped Nonoko climbed the rope-ladder (however you call it) then he climbed followed by Natsume.

Mikan just used Kitsuneme's Alice and flew towards the helicopter.

"Sensei!" Mikan hugged Narumi when she reached the helicopter.

"Oh how I missed you so much!" Narumi hugged Mikan tightly.

"Hey, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan looked behind Narumi and saw Koko waving at her. She widened her eyes and screamed.

Nonoko, Ruka, and Natsume had reached the helicopter and their eyes were wide as well.

"K-Koko?" Nonoko whispered.

"Y-you're alright!" Mikan hugged Koko. "Oh my gosh, you're alright!"

"Hey," Koko patted Mikan's back. "Yeah, I am!"

Nonoko placed a hand above her chest where her heart is located and asked, "B-but how?" when she saw Koko's leg bandaged.

"Oh, I was stupid." Koko rolled his eyes. "While I was searching for the medicine, I accidentally tripped and knocked down some glasses. Well, of course a zombie heard it then it suddenly went towards me. I immediately shot its head then it fell near my leg. I thought it bit me but then I was wrong. A broken glass wounded my leg. Haha!"

Mikan laughed as tears started to stream down Nonoko's cheeks but Koko didn't notice.

"So where's Yuu and Sumire-chan?" Koko asked. "And Hotaru-chan and Misune-chan?"

Mikan stopped laughing and lowered her head, trying to fight her tears back but then she failed. "Hotaru... Got bitten by a zombie just to save Ruka-pyon..."

Ruka lowered his head as well.

"And well... We ran into the third level." Mikan tried to smile.

"The third level?" asked Koko, his eyes sparkling.

"I figured it out... You said to think of it as a game right? The first level was the Titanic, the second was the zombie island and well... the third was the thirteen ghosts but instead of thirteen, it's fifteen."

"So I was stucked in the second level huh?" Koko grinned.

"How did you find Koko, Narumi-sensei?" asked Mikan.

"I saw him waving at this helicopter awhile back above a red-roofed house..." Narumi explained.

"Nonoko-chan?" Koko called when she noticed she was crying. "Are you okay?"

Nonoko looked at Koko. "You're alive..."

"Yeah... I am!" Koko smiled.

Nonoko ran towards Koko. She hugged him and cried. "You're alive..."

Koko patted Nonoko's back. "Yeah... I am... Don't cry, Nonoko-chan... The game's over!"

***

"What were you going to tell me, Natsume?" Mikan looked at him but before she knew it, Natsume has placed his mouth over hers. She widened her eyes but replied back.

Natsume faced her and said. "I love you."

Mikan blushed. "Na-Natsume..."

Natsume smirked when he saw Mikan's face turned red.

Mikan smiled. "I love you too!"

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

(evil laugh) waaaaaaahahahahah! xD

Do you think the game is over? Maybe yes... Maybe no...

oh by the way, xD sorry for really not updating "you will always be my best friend."

this fanfic "stranded" has always been... well, stranded in my loptop for... almost a year xD

so i decided to just submit it so yeah and "you will always be my best friend" is still on going when i decided to submit it

while stranded was already finished and all i need to do was submit so yeah.

i'm really busy with my studies and all but DO NEVER WORRY! hahah! i'll update it!

much love.

yours truly,

always kawaii~

XxAnoniimousxX


	18. Author's Note

I do not own Gakuen Alice, Titanic, Resident Evil, and The Thir13een Ghosts... huhuhu... But the story, I do!

**Dear Reader,**

So? How was the story? Is it ugly? Well... I hope you liked the story...hehe... I know, I know, I'm a bad author but well... I just want to write this story... It just suddenly flashed in my mind so I gave it a try. For those who are reading this, I thank you for reading all the way. I didn't know that I would be submitting this story... Oh well...

The first level was the Titanic-like... Well, I just thought of it when I was watching it... haha!

The second level was the Zombie Island... About that, I watched a movie wherein there are people who arrived on an island after they've escaped another island full of zombies but then when they reached that island, there are zombies still.... I have forgotten the title so I just made it "Resident-Evil" like... I know it isn't much of Resident Evil...

The third level was the Thir13en ghosts... I've watched it as well and it was about a house but it really isn't a house... It was a machine, but here in this story, I made it a boat instead of a house... Some of the ghosts, I made it up and some, including the fat baby and the small lady, I got it from that movie... I just changed the name... I think...

But do you think it's the end? Let's just see! Haha!

Well, for those who hated this story, that's okay. Just be honest with me and tell me everything you hate about it. I know, I already told you, I am a bad author but at least I tried!

Oh yeah, for those who aren't reading this, haha!, it means they didn't finish the third level... Huhuh... Maybe they lost on the first level or maybe on the second level...

Well, that's all, I guess...

I think...

If there's another chapter after this, please read it! You might not know, maybe it's the fourth level? Or maybe just an extra! haha!

I hope you enjoyed the story!

**Love lots,**

**XxAnoniimouSxX  
**

P.S. By the way, sorry for those who hated Chisa especially when she slapped Natsume! xD

"**Feel me! I'm human."**

**Special Thanks to:**

rukaru, for giving me such LOOOOOONG review! i love you for that, hahahah! i really hope you liked this fic. and it was really great you actually paid attention to it. xD

debby4869, for always tuning in! hahah! i love yooooooou! by the way, i update it fast because the people are getting mad if i don't. makes me scared. xD oh, and thank you for saying that i'm a great author. you make me cry tears of joy. this is my first ever made fanfic that i actually submitted here in FF so yeah.

JustinneXD, waaaaaaahahah! okay. you and debby were like the reason why i continued this fanfic, ya know? T.T i was doubting anybody would really like this and all but... you guys made me happy! okay, i'm being random. xD thanks for also tuning in~! i love yooooooooooooooooooou~! xD oh, and you're always hyper! xDD

pillu, for being my first reviewer. :) thanks for giving me encouragement to continue. you guys are blessings. :)

**Thank you all so much! **(cries waterfall tears)


	19. Chapter 18

Summary: Death is everywhere. The casts are getting fewer and fewer. Who will survive? What lies ahead is all up to them. Are they just going to go with the flow or fight for their survival? Please read!

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Everybody was inside the van and was on their way on the Academy. It was raining. After everybody, except for Natsume, explained what had happened to them, Narumi was thrilled!

"Oh how I wish I was with you!" Narumi exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

"Now tell us, Narumi, how did you survive the ship?" asked Ruka.

"Well, we sailed... We got a boat and sailed... That's all." Narumi-sensei shrugged.

"Game over! Haha!" Koko chuckled.

"Tch. Who are you kidding? For you it _is_ game over but for us, it's game accomplished." Natsume smirked.

"Oh... Right... You guys finished the third level... The whole level..." Koko scratched his head.

"Game accomplished..." Mikan lowered her head as she whisper.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Ruka.

Mikan looked at everybody and forced a smile. "Nothing...!! I... Uhm..."

"I just miss Hotaru so much..." Koko blurted out after he read his mind.

Tears dropped on Mikan's backhands that was above her thighs. "Yes... I do miss my best friend so much..."

"Sakura..." Ruka frowned.

Mikan looked up and smiled, tears leaving trails on her cheeks. "Ah... Never mind me!! Haha!!"

But before anyone can talk, the car pulled over.

"What's wrong, Naru?" Natsume asked, looking at him.

"Hmm..." Narumi opened the window from the front passenger seat and saw a guy in black soaking wet. "May we help you?"

"Oh, thanks! I was on my way home and I needed a ride... My car... Got busted... If you know what I mean..."

"Oh... Busted... As in broken or something?" asked Narumi.

"Yes. May I?" He looked at the empty front passenger seat.

_Busted...? _Natsume thought. "Naru, do not---"

But Narumi already let the man in. "Do show me the way."

Mikan suddenly grabbed Natsume's hand. "I don't know but... I have a bad feeling about this..."

"So... What's your name?" Narumi started to drive.

"Reo... Reo Mouri."

"R-Reo?!" Everybody exclaimed. They all looked at the face of the man but he doesn't look like Reo at all. The man has black hair, not red.

"Yes." The man nodded.

"Natsume..." Mikan tightened her grip on his hand.

"Anyway, how come your car got _busted_?" Narumi laughed.

"Out of gas..."

"Then why didn't you just... Call on a gas station?" asked Ruka.

"Also a flat tire... No spare." The man shrugged.

Narumi nodded, keeping his eyes on the way.

"You know," The man started. "Sometimes, there are people who aren't trustworthy. Especially strangers."

Mikan gulped. "Natsume..." She whispered.

"Have you ever had an untrustworthy stranger in the car?" The man looked at Narumi.

"I have let a lot of strangers in my car and they're trustworthy. I guess..." Narumi shrugged.

The man licked his lips as he look at the five teenagers. "Who are they?"

"My students." Narumi answered.

He looked at Mikan and Nonoko. "Such pretty girls you got here, ei?"

Mikan started to get uncomfortable.

"Ruka-kun..." Nonoko looked at Ruka.

Ruka smiled. "It'll be fine."

"Only 15 percent in this world are trustworthy strangers." The man leaned on the passenger seat. (I just guessed that percent thing! :p)

Narumi started to sweat. He drove the car slowly now, almost gonna hit the brakes, as he look at the man named Reo. "Are you?"

The man shrugged. "No." He pulled out something shiny and pushed a button then a blade slided out. It has blood in it.

Narumi widened his eyes and stepped on the brakes.

Suddenly, the man placed his foot above the gas and stepped on it hard that it made the car go faster. "Some strangers aren't trustworthy." He smirked.

"Damn you, Narumi!" Natsume shouted.

"Just four words and you'll be safe." The man said as he place the blade near Narumi's throat.

"W-what is it?!" Narumi asked, rather quickly.

The man smirked again. "I... Want... To... Die..."

Narumi gulped as his students, except for Natsume, looked terrified.

"I..."

"I..." Narumi repeated.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan cried.

"...want..."

"...want..." Narumi gulped again as he push the gas, making the car go faster.

"We're moving faster..." Koko whispered.

"...to..."

Sweat started forming on Narumi's forehead as he look at the way from the corners of his eyes. "...to..."

"Narumi, don't you say that!" Ruka shouted.

The man smirked. "Die."

_Could this be... The fourth level?_ The students thought.

Narumi shut his eyes. "I wanna die!" then he hit the brakes...

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

Ei! This part is from the movie "The Hitcher" haha!! I wanted to continue this but I remembered that I'm not suppose to... haha!! By the way, gomen for the wrong grammar and all that... If you want to kill me, that's okay! Haha!

But for the others, I hope you liked this fanfic!!! By the way, what Narumi-sensei said "I wanna die" it's only three words...haha!!! I know you know and i know you noticed that!! eeeeee :D

P.S. I do not own "The Hitcher" too.

**XxAnoniimouSxX**

Oh and by the way? The stranger said his car got busted. He meant that the police caught him with the car (he stole it) then he used the knife to kill the police so yeah... Spoiler? Thinking you should have figured that out by yourself? Haha! =P And the car he stole was owned by Reo Mouri. The stranger killed him and used his identity. :D

oh, and another by the way~

**The End**

:D


End file.
